Mending Hearts
by VangieGirl
Summary: InuYasha attacks Kagome when he is in demon form. Kouga saves her, but will Kagome ever love or trust again after what InuYasha did to her? And now what is Naraku and Kikyo cooking up?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

It was around midnight when Kagome woke up, she looked around the campsite. Shippo was curled up next to her, looking in all the world like a cute little puppy, Sango was lying across the fire from Miroku and his wandering hands, 'A smart move,' thought Kagome wryly.  
  
She gazed toward Inu-Yasha's tree expecting to see him sitting there facing the full moon, his hair blowing in the slight night air...but he wasn't there. Kagome frowned, puzzled, 'Where could he be?' She slowly got out of her sleeping bag-- careful not to awaken Shippo-- then tiptoed across the camp and headed toward Inu-Yasha's tree, expecting maybe to find him sitting at the base of it on the opposite side. 'I'll tell him tonight,' she thought, 'I'll tell him what I've been meaning to say for a long time...That I lo---'  
  
As she rounded the tree she didn't see Inu-Yasha, but 'Oh no! One of Kikyo's soul gatherers! That means she must be here somewhere! I've got to find Inu-Yasha!' She ran after the Soul Gatherer, who was rapidly making its way to the forest, oblivious to the branches and leaves hitting her as she ran. She only slowed down when she saw the dim glow of Kikyo's souls.  
  
She slowly walked up to the clearing, steeling herself for the worst...But nothing she did could have prepared her for what she saw in that clearing. Inu-Yasha had his arms, wrapped tenderly around Kikyo's slender form, his red haori blending with her white priestess robes, whispering words of love so profound it hurt Kagome to even see it.  
  
Then, as she stood frozen in place, Kikyo noticed her and sent her a look so full of hatred it made her shudder; but what she did next was much worse: she slowly looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Kagome's felt as if her heart would break, not only was Inu-Yasha giving in to Kikyyo's kiss, but he was enjoying himself!! She turned and fled from that horrid place, hardly making a sound as she sobbed.  
  
Inu-Yasha being so wrapped up in Kikyo he didn't notice the smell of Kagome's tears or hear her stumbling footsteps—he never knew she had even been there. Someone did though, someone who took great triumph in Kagome's tears. As she watched Kagome run away, Kikyo slowly smiled to herself.  
  
Kagome ran blindly through the woods, all thoughts of demons or anything dangerous pushed out of her mind by the burning image of the embrace she had just witnessed. 'I knew it' she thought 'how could I pretend it was true that he ever had any feelings for me, I'm just a shard collector to him, nothing more.' She ran until she could not run any more, then she collapsed at the base of a large tree, sobbing uncontrollably. She thought of all the time when Inu-Yasha ignored her for Kikyo, all the times he had pushed her to second place.  
  
Kouga raced through the woods, Kagome scent was thick on the air. As he got closer he sensed something was wrong, terribly wrong. He came to a skidding halt at a small clearing surrounded by trees, and in the middle, a figure crumpled at the base of a large tree.  
  
Kagome was so hurt inside that she did not feel the shards approaching; she didn't sense it when, as they got closer to her, they slowed down. She didn't even hear the footsteps as they slowly came up to her. She did notice, however, when gentle hand reached down and comfortingly rubbed her back.  
  
She gave a small yelp and flinched away from the reassuring touch.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Kagome, calm down! It's just me, Kouga." He grinned at her, then frowned as he saw her tearstained face. "Hey what's the matter? I caught your scent so I came to....hey wait a sec Dog Shit didn't do this to you did he?"  
  
His tone had a slight edge to it with these last words. Kagome didn't respond, only dropped her head, two more tears sliding down her already tear ravaged cheeks.  
  
"That bastard!" Kouga growled, half to himself, "How dare he do this to MY woman, I'll kill him!  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled, "Don't kill him! Please, Kouga..."  
  
"Even after what he has done to you?" Kouga narrowed his eyes, confused.  
  
"You can't kill him Kouga, really, he doesn't deserve to die because of me, it's not his fault that he...that he doesn't lo.. care for me."  
  
The last words came out in a rush followed by more sobbing. Kouga sat down next to her, not quite sure what to do. Kagome surprised him by curling into him, crying on his shoulder. He put his arm awkwardly around her shoulder, relaxing as she accepted his embrace.  
  
"It's okay Kagome," Kouga whispered, cradling her in his arms, "I'm here now, don't worry. I'll protect you from that worthless hanyou." He held her tenderly until she sobbed herself to sleep in his arms. Kouga looked down at the woman he loved so much. 'I'll always be here for you Kagome, no matter what.' He thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep, with Kagome still wrapped in his muscled arms, warmed by the furs he wore.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay this is my first story so give me lots of good ideas in your reviews!! Thanx

VangieGirl


	2. Confrontation

**Authors Note:** Hey hey! Thank-You all my reviewers! Last chapter wasn't very well formatted, my apologies to all. This chapter is better, thoughts are in '_italics' _and spoken words are " " whatever thats called. Thanx so much again!

Disclaimer: Purple glowing bats eating New-Age smores!! I don't own Inu-Yasha

**Confrontation**

* * *

As the sun was coming up, a guilt-free Inu-Yasha strolled back into camp, taking in his surroundings. He noted with a shock Kagome wasn't beside Shippo in her sleeping bag. _'Damn, where has that wench gone now?'  
_  
He roughly shook Sango awake. "Sango! Where's Kagome??"  
  
"I don't know Inu-Yasha," Sango mumbled sleepily, then opened her eyes to view the red clad hanyou better. "Why what's wrong?"  
  
But she was talking to thin air. Inu-Yasha had already leapt, cursing, into the forest.  
  
He was close to the clearing where he had met Kikyo when he caught Kagome's unmistakable scent. _'Why is she crying?'_ he wondered, oblivious. He raced after the scent, speeding up even more when he caught the trace of an all- too-familiar scent along with it _'Shit it's that wolf!'_  
  
He stopped dead when he caught sight of Kagome curled up in Kouga's arms, both human and demon sleeping peacefully, he wasn't frozen for long though.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Kagome was rudely awakened from the bliss of a dreamless sleep by Inu-yasha's yell.  
  
"What are you doing!?!"  
  
"She's doing the right thing, that's what!" yelled Kouga, who had also been painfully awakened by the hanyou's blaring voice. "No thanks to you, Inukkoro! She's MY woman!"  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha looked confused, for once not commenting on the 'Kouga's woman.' Kouga was about to yell back when he was silenced by Kagome putting up a soft hand to his lips. She slowly got up, Kouga jumping up as well to put his arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome, to both Kouga and Inu-Yasha's surprise, didn't push him away like always. _'I need him right now,'_ she thought, _'I need him to help me be able to do this. This is it, I have to end it all now before I get hurt more.'  
_  
"How DARE you?" she whispered, her voice a deadly calm. "How could you do this to me??" Her voice grew louder, remembering all her pain from the night before, not in tears this time, but in anger.  
  
Inu-Yasha's confusion was clear on his face.  
  
_'How can he?'_ she thought viciously, _'How can he act as if nothing has happened?'_  
  
Her anger grew, all reason and thought left her as she poured her heart out one last time last time for the white haired half-demon.  
  
"I can't believe you, you self-centered cheating bastard!! So many times I have forgiven you come back to you and you still run off with that bitch!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was taken back, Kagome never swore, much less at him. "Wha-- What? You mean Kikyo?? Kagome I wasn't..."  
  
"Don't even THINK about denying it Inu-Yasha! I saw you..." her voice trailed off as she fought not to cry, "I saw you.." 

Kouga took this opportunity to put his arms protectively around her. "It's okay Kagome, I'm here for you." He whispered, and then sent a glare that could have killed at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Get your filthy paws off her, you mangy wolf!" yelled Inu-Yasha  
  
"Or what?" challenged Kouga "It's obvious she hates you, so why don't you just give it up??"  
  
Kagome gently removed Kouga's arms from around her and turned to face him, still trying not to break down "Kouga"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked Kouga, his voice now soft.  
  
"I think I want to go home."  
  
"Okay" he said, totally ignoring the seething Inu-Yasha. "I'll carry you there."  
  
She thought about it for a second.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a step towards them, "Kagome wai--"  
  
"Go near her and I'll kill you, dogbreath." Snarled Kouga, stopping Inu- Yasha in his tracks.  
  
"Alright Kouga lets go" Kagome wrapped her arms around her protector's neck as he picked her up bridal style and they bounded off, leaving an enraged Inu-Yasha behind.

* * *

After a lot of cursing, raging, and generally destroying the surrounding vegetation, Inu-Yasha calmed down a bit. He sat there for a while, thinking it all over, and quickly came to a decision.  
  
She can't treat me that way, he thought, his anger rising. She will leave when I say, not whenever she feels like it! Ignoring Kouga's warning, and inner voices not to do what he planned, he quickly but quietly leaped off after our favorite heroine.

* * *

Uh-Oh!! What is gonna happen next?? I promise I will update soon! 

VangieGirl

REVEIW!!


	3. Attack

**Author's Note**: Hello hello again! I told you I would update soon! Okay this chapter contains Inu-Yasha bashing so if you are an avid fan of our beloved little Dog Boy the I caution you on this chapter! Other than that I hope you are all enjoying my story! Cya!

Disclaimer: I caught a FISH!! It was 2 and a half pounds! Go me, Go me!

**Attack**

* * *

As they entered the clearing where the portal well was, Kouga came to a skidding halt. "So this is where you slip into your world?" He mused as he set Kagome in front of the well.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered, trying to clear her mind. "Ummm.... Kouga thank you for getting me here, but I really need to get home and think for a while."  
  
"That's okay Kagome" He said gently, hugging her quickly, so she couldn't tell him off, before watching as she disappeared into the well of time.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well wanting to go somewhere safe and far away from Inu-Yasha. _I need my bed and some time to think_ she thought. But she lingered for a minute thinking about all the friends she had made in the Feudal Era.  
  
Sango, who was like a sister to her. Miroku, like some perverted type of uncle, and Shippo. Cute little Shippo, who was like a son to her. '_I'm going to miss them,'_ she thought, '_but I can't keep lying to myself like this, I have to do something!'  
_  
As she stood with her back to the edge of the well, deep in her thoughts Kagome didn't hear the arrival of the last person she wanted to see...

* * *

Inu-Yasha had waited at the fringe of the forest near the well, being careful to stay upwind of Kouga, as he waited for the cursed wolf to leave. _'Damn, why is he taking so long?'_ He wondered  
  
After a few more minutes of staring down the well, Kouga finally took off to the North in his miniature whirlwind. Inu-Yasha leapt towards the well, and without a backward glance jumped into the future.

* * *

Kagome backed into the wall of the shrine, not as much in fear as in disbelief. "What are you doing here you jerk?! Have you come to torment me more? Or just to rub it in that you don't love me?"  
  
"You're not leaving yet, wench" He growled.  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" She yelled at him, only momentarily taken aback by his unusual behavior, "You can't even get near me, now go back to where you belong, with Kikyo!" She stalked out of the shrine  
  
"Get back here Kagome!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha grabbing her and trying to pull her back to the well, but he only got as far as the shrine,  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inu-Yasha slammed to the ground with a bang and assorted curses.  
  
"Now leave me alone!" She turned her back to him and started walking to her house.  
  
Big mistake!  
  
Inu-Yasha got up as quickly and quietly as he could; sneaking up behind her, he covered her mouth so she couldn't "sit" him, grabbed her waist and dragged her back down the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt out of the well, still holding Kagome close to him. Losing his temper with her struggling, he slammed Kagome to the forest floor, and pinned her arms to the ground. "There now you can't 'sit' me without hurting yourself too!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Seeing that if she 'sat' Inu-Yasha, he would crash into her, Kagome knew he was right, _'Oh gods, what do I do now? What does he want from me?'_ She shivered as his lean muscled stomach pressed up against her soft one. Her anger was quickly draining away to be replaced by a deep bone-chilling fear. _'What's wrong with him?!'_  
  
Inu-Yasha could smell her fear, but instead of making him back off, this only made him angrier. He pressed against her harder; his face was a mere inch away from hers. "You can't leave until I say you can; you are mine, no- one else's!"  
  
Kagome was starting to find it hard to breathe, "Inu-Yasha...please your hurting me!" She whispered. _'Somebody help me! ANYBODY!'_ she thought desperately, starting to panic.

* * *

All of a sudden Kouga whirled around, _'Kagome!'_ He thought, knowing somehow she was in trouble. _'Please let me get there on time...'_ he mentally pleaded as he turned and raced back towards the well.

* * *

Inu-Yasha was beyond all reasoning now, his eyes had started to slowly turn red, and he could no longer think straight. All he knew was that Kagome was his, forever.  
  
Kagome felt Inu-Yasha shudder against her, _'Oh no, now what?'_ Then she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Red. _'Oh Kami, **HELP ME**'_ She began to struggle against his iron grip, but his hold only got stronger, bruising her tender arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, fight it! This isn't you!" pleaded Kagome, in a last attempt to get him off her. Now that his demon side had taken over, who knew what he would do to her?  
  
Terrified, Kagome could only watch as Inu-Yasha's face contorted with...what? Anger? Pain? Sorrow? Kagome couldn't tell, but all that became unimportant as Inu-Yasha crashed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to scream but Inu-Yasha took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome panicked as she found that she couldn't breathe, and began to struggle against his iron tight grip.  
  
Through the red haze of his vision Inu-Yasha felt Kagome struggling against him, trying to get away. Enraged he pulled away from her, ignoring her gasps for breath. "Oh no you don't wench." he snarled as he hit her as hard as he could across the face. The last thing Kagome saw, before she blacked out, was a blur of brown fur. 'Kouga?' she thought, and then darkness swallowed her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!! Oh Man I am so evil, please don't get me wrong, I love Inu-Yasha lots, but this story needed a bad guy, and the Naraku thing was getting tiring. Okay so now I get to comment on some of the reviews that my wonderful reviewers sent me! 

Kogas Girl: Hey thanx alot girl! Your support really made me feel lots better!

Ahanchan: Yah the Kagome taking a stand was a thing that I found missing in lots of other Inu-Yasha stories so I decided to give her a slight edge! I absolutly adore Kouga (Kouga..droool..) ahem, Thanx so much for the review and keep me updated plz!

Lum-Chan: I see you are keeping up to date reading my story! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanx so much!

Okay keep the reviews coming! I need inspiration ppl!

VAngie


	4. Afraid

Author's Note: Oh WOW I am amazing!! I have updated already! Well read away my poppets!

**Afraid**

* * *

As he entered the clearing Kouga saw Inu-Yasha hit Kagome. The rage that welled up inside him was beyond words, _'How dare he?!'_ was the last thought he had before ramming into Inu-Yasha, knocking him off the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"You have gone too far now Dog Shit!" Kouga growled. But inside he was torn_ 'Kagome never wanted me to kill Inukkoro, and I have to get her out of here, but He has pushed it beyond even my limits!'  
_  
His better side prevailed however, and Kouga used a powerful flying kick to knock Inu-Yasha away, then quickly but gently gathered Kagome up in his arms, and sped off into the forest, inwardly cursing himself for ever leaving Kagome alone.  
  
Kouga decided not to take Kagome to his den, because Inu-Yasha knowing where that was, would follow them there, and also he figured Kagome would want some time alone, not be surrounded by a whole den of wolf demons.  
  
After about half an hour of running, and with Kouga's shard-enhanced speed this meant they were hundreds of miles from the well, Kouga skidded to a halt at a small, yet cozy cave, where he had stashed extra furs and firewood in case of an emergency. _'Well if this isn't an emergency then I don't know what is.'_ thought Kouga wryly. He gently laid Kagome down on the pile of furs at the back of the cave, and used a couple more furs to cover her up, and then he checked her pulse and bathed her forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
Satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, he just stood there watching her. Admiring her long, raven hair, her porcelain features _'Gods, she is beautiful. What is going to happen to her now? If only she had never met that jerk!'_ he thought wistfully before turning around and starting a small fire at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome slowly came awake, _'Where am I? What happened?'_ She wondered groggily. Then it all came flooding back, Kikyo, the kiss, Kouga, the well, Inu-Yasha, _'Oh gods! Inu-Yasha!'_ As the memories resurfaced, Kagome tried to suppress the tears threatening to spill. But she was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
Kouga smelled Kagome's tears as they began to fall; he turned around to see her petite body shaking from her sobs. He quietly got up and walked towards Kagome. "Kagome?...are you okay?" As he got near her she backed away and shot him a look that stopped him dead. In her eyes he had seen a look he couldn't bear from her. Pure terror.  
  
_'Why is she afraid of me?'_ He thought desperately, _'What did I do?'_  
  
He tried to comfort her by closing the small space between them and trying to put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled, panic thick on her voice. She forcefully pushed Kouga away and bolted out of the cave.  
  
Kouga, extremely confused and beginning to feel the edges of fear, immediately raced after her, easily following her scent. He caught up to her beside the stream. Kagome was curled up with her arms around her knees, slowly rocking back and forth. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Kagome hissed, tears freely falling down her face.  
  
Kouga backed away startled and hurt. One thought raced through his mind, _'Oh Kagome, what did he do to you to make you so afraid?'_

* * *

Ok please don't hurt me! It was a blip chapter, and just to clarify Kagome isn't afraid of just Kouga, she would have reacted to any man she saw the same way. Oops! Did i just say that?!? Oh well now you guys have a clue for the next chappie! Now to the reviewers!

**Ahanchan:** It was ingenious wasn't it?? Well i had to think of SOMETHING to get her at a disadvantage! Oh and I'm so sorry but heres another cliffie for you! lol

**LiquidFusion38:** Luv the name! Yes as soon as I am done this I will read your story and give you a review telling you how wonderful it is I'm sure.

**Lum-Chan:** Hello again. Here is another wonderful cliffhanger for you and Ahanchan!

**Hieis/Kuramas-Angel:** I really don't know, I hadn't planned at first to include Sesshomaru, but now that you mention it I might put a little rivalry between our fluffy Prince and Kouga! lol


	5. Fight

Author's Note: 'ello again mates! In this chapter, which I worked hard on I'll have you know, there are a few confusing parts so I'll put a summary at the end. But still read carefully.

So have you go your popcorn? Oh good!

No ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: HOLY FLAMING HAMPSTERS BATMAN!

* * *

Miles away a beaten and dejected Inu-Yasha was returning to camp. He had returned to normal when Kouga had left with Kagome, and now he had absolutely no idea of what had happened after he had decided to go after Kagome. He was tired and confused, and as he entered the clearing where the others were up and waiting for him by now, his confusion was clear on his face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly, knowing something was amiss immediately.  
  
"Huh, what?" Mumbled Inu-Yasha, looking dazedly up at his concerned traveling companions.  
  
"Ka-go-me!" Said Sango slowly, "Where is she?"  
  
"AHHH! Kagome!!" Yelled Inu-Yasha suddenly, and bolted from the clearing towards the well.  
  
"Well, that was strange..." Said Miroku quietly, "Should we follow him?"  
  
"We better," Said Sango firmly, "And besides, I want to find out what's going on!" With that they took off after Inu-Yasha on Sango's giant cat, Kilala.

* * *

When they arrived in the clearing where the well was located they found Inu- Yasha pacing and absolutely livid.  
  
"He took her." He ground out between clenched teeth to the others.  
  
"Who took who?" Inquired Miroku.  
  
"That wimpy wolf kidnapped Kagome!" Snarled Inu-Yasha, "His stench is all over the clearing, and there are signs of a struggle."  
  
"Can you follow his scent?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Hold on...okay I have it!" Shouted Inu-Yasha taking off after the wolf prince's trail. Miroku and Shippo followed quickly, but Sango and Kilala lingered for a moment. Something seemed out of place, and Sango wondered if Inu-Yasha's explanation was true, but at the shouts from the others she took off on the back of her fire cat demon.

* * *

Deep in the woods Kouga was still trying desperately to get Kagome to calm down. Nothing was working, however, Kagome continued to flinch away from any attempt Kouga made. Finally Kouga decided to try a more direct approach.  
  
'Kami, please let this work' He prayed ferverently. Using his speed, he sped right up to Kagome and wrapped her gently but firmly in his arms.  
  
After a split second of shock Kagome responded by thrashing against Kouga's tanned, muscled arms, whimpering as she did so. It hurt Kouga to his demonic soul to see her like this, but he had no other choice.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, Kouga. I promise I won't hurt you and I never will. Please calm down..." Slowly and deliberately Kouga kept up his continuous stream of gentle words, hoping against hope Kagome would come back to him.  
  
_'Oh Gods! He's got me! He's going to hurt me, to hit me...!!'_ Screamed a part of Kagome's mind, but another part, a part that was getting steadily louder began to surface. _'No, no this is Kouga. He's a friend he wouldn't hurt me.'_ Slowly Kagome looked into Kouga's worried eyes, _'No, he won't hurt me.'_  
  
Kouga's knees almost gave way with relief as he saw a look of understanding come into Kagome's beautiful eyes. He hugged her tighter as she buried her head into his comforting chest and finally let the tears flow freely. Kouga gave a soft sigh of relief, "Kagome, I was so worried that..."  
  
"Hey Wolf Boy! Get your filthy paws off Kagome!"  
  
They both whirled around to see Inu-Yasha hurling towards them. Taking the advantage of surprise Inu-Yasha sent Kouga flying with a powerful kick, at the same time ripping Kagome from his grasp. Seeing terror in Kagome's eyes he shouted at the slowly rising wolf prince. "You bastard! What have you done to her?!"  
  
Sango took this moment to swoop down on Kilala and gather up Kagome from Inu-Yasha. "Shhhh, it's okay now Kagome, Inu-Yasha will take care of Kouga," then to Inu-Yasha, "I'll take her to Kaede's, you and Miroku take care of Kouga!"  
  
With that she and a still too-terrified-to-speak Kagome took off into the sky.  
  
"No KAGOME!! Damn, not again!" Swore Kouga, as he watched the rapidly shrinking figure of Kilala. About to take off after them he was distracted by a yell from Inu-Yasha. As he turned, even with his super-speed, he could hardly dodge Iu-Yasha's infuriated attack with his tetsusaiga. "Stay away from her dogbreath! How could you act like nothing happened?" ground out Kouga.  
  
"Stay away from her?!?" snarled Inu-Yasha, "It's YOU who should be staying away, she isn't yours bastard!" As he yelled he kept up the powerful swings of his tetsusaiga. Kouga easily dodged them, running backwards he decided to end the fight right away. He gathered his strength, and...WHACK!  
  
Miroku, unnoticed until now had decked Kouga a powerful blow to the head while his attention had been on Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kouga dazed on the ground has no defense when Inu-Yasha, still livid, descended on him with his Iron Reaver. Just before he faded into unconsciousness Kouga saw Inu-Yasha leaning over him and whispering hoarsely, "She's mine wolf, you can never take her from me."  
  
Then leaving Kouga bruised and broken on the forest floor, Inu-Yasha took off in the direction Kagome has gone. Miroku regretfully looked at Kouga, he hadn't wanted to hurt the wolf prince this bad, and attacking someone while they were down were against even HIS morals, but he HAD kidnapped Kagome. With a confused and tired sigh, Miroku turned and took off after Inu-Yasha.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHH!! Don't kill me! (dodges flying objects thrown by Kouga lovers) I had to, well no I didn't HAVE to but I thought it would be very angsty if Kouga got beat up by Inu-Yasha. Also a few clarifications: Kagome has not learned to trust ALL men, just Kouga. Inu-Yasha has NO memoy about what happened between him and Kagome b/c he was in demon for when it happened. OK, now tribute to my wonderful reviewers! 

Oh wait I promised a review didn't I? OK here it is.

-Inu-Yasha has no meory of what happened between him and Kagome

-He, Sango and Miroku go after Kagome thinking that Kouga kidnapped her

-Kouga just gets Kagome to trust him when he gets attacked

-Kagome and Sango head to Kaede's and Kouga gets the crap beaten out of him by Inu-Yasha and Miroku (awwwwwwww sniff)

NOW to my wonderful reviewers!

**crimsonprincess101: **Space helmet?? Meh, thanx so much for the review. I DO like Inu-Yasha, and I think he's a great charactor (so plz don't kill him, butcher knives can be SO messy!) but too bad for him that in this story it's just not goning for him.

**SunGoddessSuki:** Detail? Gah!-Thanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanx

Well must be off! Ruling the world is a gruling pastime!

Now

press

the

review

button!

VAngie


	6. Impending Doom

Author's Note: A thousand opologies for the extreamly late update! I DO have a good excuse for it though, for a week I was up north in Barrie (yah barrie!) and then when I got back wouldn't work! I couldn't even sign on! So there is my story, and here is my chapter....

****

**Disclaimer:** Dance penguins DANCE!! BOOYAH!

**Impending Doom**

* * *

"Kagome calm down! It's me Sango." Sango said soothingly for about the twentieth time during their ride on Kirara. Ever since they had left the clearing Kagome had seemed irritated, scared, out-of-sorts; nothing like the Kagome Sango knew.  
  
"Kirara, land down there in that field for a moment please." Said Sango finally, deciding to find out what was wrong with her good friend. Just as Kirara landed Kagome took off running towards the forest.  
  
"What the..?" Sango took off after her, and caught up to her almost instantly, grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her around gently.  
  
"Kagome it's me, Sango. What is wrong with you?" asked Sango worriedly. She took her one hand away from Kagome's shoulder to brush away some of her hair that had fallen into her eyes, but stopped immediately when she saw how Kagome reacted; Kagome was cowering away from her upraised arm, as if she was afraid Sango would hit her.  
  
All of a sudden it all clicked in place for Sango. Back in her village before the Naraku incident she had met a girl who had been abused, that girl had acted just as Kagome was now.  
  
"Oh gods Kagome..." Whispered Sango slowly backing away, "Who did this to you?"  
  
Through the haze of fear and doubt Kagome began to recognize the shocked woman in front of her, "S..Sango?"  
  
"Yes Kagome it's me," said Sango quietly, slowly walking towards the still frightened Kagome, "I won't hurt you I promise, I just want to help." Slowly she pulled Kagome into a warm hug.  
  
Feeling the warmth and comfort in the hug, Kagome returned the hug, burying her head in Sango's strong shoulder. For long minutes they stood there, Kagome, dry-eyed, taking in the support Sango was giving through the simple gesture.  
  
Slowly Sango drew away from her good friend and looked straight into her eyes. "Now you are going to tell me who did this to you." She said briskly, "So I can go kill them." Even though she said it lightly, both Kagome and Sango knew she meant every word of it. "If Kouga did this I will personally go and rip him to bits! I'll make him feel all the pain you went through, I'll.."  
  
"No, Sango stop. It wasn't Kouga" Sango stopped immediately, seeing the tears slowly make their way down Kagome's face.  
  
"Kagome, who was it?" asked Sango as gently as she could, "You've got to tell me."  
  
Kagome slowly turned her tear streaked face up to look at Sango's. "It was..

* * *

"Well, where are they?" Miroku asked for the fifth time since he and Inu- Yasha had arrived back at Kaede's. Inu-Yasha was pacing the floor, every once and a while looking out the window. "I told you already! I have as much idea as you do!" He snapped irritably back at the monk.  
  
"Well Sango and Kirara can take care of all of them, so we don't have to worry about them getting attacked, let's just hope they get back soon." Sighed Miroku. He glanced sideways at the pissed hanyou, a horrible idea slowly forming in his mind as they waited.

* * *

Kouga slowly pulled himself up of the hard ground that he had become so well acquainted with within the last few hours. He slowly shook his head trying to clear it, but stopped almost instantly when sharp shooting pains made him wince. _'Damn, some demon you are you idiot.'_ Kouga viciously thought to himself, _'letting a monk and a half-breed get you on your back. You couldn't even stop them from taking Kagome..'_ all of a sudden sick realization hit Kouga like a sledgehammer,  
  
"Oh gods! Kagome!!"  
  
Struggling to sit up, Kouga grunted in pain. _'Shit, that dog cracked some ribs at the very least.'_ Kouga's demon blood was quickly healing his wounds, but he knew it would be a while before he was top condition again. He slowly limped towards the direction of his tribe's cave, but immediately changed his mind. Wincing slowly as he walked, Kouga headed towards the place Kagome called 'Kaede's'.

* * *

Sango, with death in her glare, was flying through the air on Kirara towards Kaede's. It had taken a lot of persuasion on her part to get Kagome to go with her, but even as mad as she was she wasn't going to leave Kagome alone. Now as they hurtled at top speed Sango reflected, 'It is gonna take one hell of an excuse from Inu-Yasha to stop me killing him for this...slowly.' Even as she thought it, Sango loosened the straps on her giant boomerang, grinning maniacally.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHH!! This chapter SUCKED!! I'm SO sorry, I really am! I had a brain block, but I wanted to give Inu-Yasha a chance to explain himself, that is if Sango doesn't kill him first. Well I hoped you liked it because I won't be able to update for a week, I'm going camping, but I promise to update as soon as I get back! 

Okay, now the reviews:

**beautiful-cherry-blossom aka {Kouga Gurl}: **Thank-You, they are rather good aren't they? I will check up on your fic soon and send you a wonderful review!

**cassie:** Kouga is my FAVORITE charactor! I would NEVER kill him, beat him within an inch of his life maybe, but never kill him. (and I mean that in the best possible way)

**Krissy119**: Wow the anger...anyways Inukkoro is what Kouga calls Inu-Yasha as an insult it means dog crap, smelly dog, along those lines anyways. Keep up the reviewing!

Oh and just so you guys all know I read ALL of your wonderful reviews, I only comment on some of them, because otherwise I would be writing WAY too much!

Be back in a week!

Cya Vangie


	7. Discussion

Diclaimer:LALALALALAAAAA!! I updated!! go me

* * *

As Sango came soaring over the treetops, Inu-Yasha ignored all the obvious danger signs emanating from Sango, and stormed towards her, "Where in seven hells have you been?! Hey, why do you have your boomerang? Where you atta.., AHH!! SANGO WHAT THE HELL!?!"

For Sango had launched herself at Inu-Yasha and at the same time whipped her huge boomerang at him. Inu-Yasha, startled, was barely able to dodge it.

"You bastard! How DARE you!! I'll kill you!" Gritted out Sango as she landed skillfully, expertly catching her boomerang, and preparing to throw it again. Now Inu-Yasha could see that something was very, very wrong, Sango looked ready to behead him, and **then** chop him into tiny little pieces.

Thankfully at that moment Sango was caught by Miroku, who grasped her around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. "Sango! What is the matter?" He gasped out as calmly as he could manage with a furious Sango trying with all her strength to throw herself at Inu-Yasha.

"Yah, Sango, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked a very puzzled hanyou.

"How DARE you act as if nothing happened?! I know what you did, you bastard don't try to act innocent with me!" Sango roared, still straining against Miroku's hold. Inu-Yasha, though backing away slightly from the enraged Sango, still looked clueless, "Kagome what in Kami is she talking about?" He asked, approaching the unusually quiet girl, who was still sitting on Kirara's broad back.

"Stay away from her!" Yelled Sango wrenching out of Miroku's hold and starting at Inu-Yasha again, but she wasn't nearly as fast as a now very angry Wolf Prince who had burst out of the cover of the trees.

"Take one more step Dog Shit, and I'll make sure it's your last" Grated Kouga as he put himself between the hanyou and Kagome, who upon seeing Kouga slipped off the back of Kirara.

"Kouga! So you want another lesson in manners now do you wimpy wolf? First on wasn't enough for you huh?" snarled Inu-Yasha, with scorn in his voice, immediately going into a fighting stance.

"And you obviously haven't enough shame to stay away from Kagome, bastard!" shot back Kouga, he also moving into a fighting stance. _'I'm still pretty banged up from the last run in with this jerk, but I'll die before I see him touch Kagome when she's afraid of him'_

"Wait a minute," interjected Miroku, he and Sango had been having a heated discussion, and now Miroku looking shocked, yet doubtful, had decided to get a few things straightened out before anyone was killed. "I have heard Sango's story, and now I wish to hear everyone else's."

"Story of WHAT?" snarled Inu-Yasha whirling to face Miroku. "When you.."

Started Kouga, but cut off abruptly when Kagome spoke up for the first time.

"Y.. you don't remember?" Kagome asked so quietly that only the demons, and half-demon, heard it. "You don't remember anything?" she asked again, louder this time.

Inu-Yasha was getting a very unpleasant sinking feeling somewhere around his stomach, but he couldn't remember anything that had happened between Kagome and him that would make her like this. "Kagome wha..?"

"You attacked her baka!" snarled Kouga, stepping closer to Kagome, as if trying to send her some of his strength

"Stay out of this wolf!" snapped Inu-Yasha, then turned back to the now not so shy Kagome, disbelief on his face, "Kagome are you sure? You know I would never do that to you!"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight." interrupted a still very annoyed Sango, "You don't remember attacking Kagome at all? What DO you remember?"

"Umm, I remember Kagome saying she was mad at me and then taking off to her time, then the next thing I remember is coming back to camp and you guys asking where Kagome was." explained Inu-Yasha, still looking shocked at the fact that everyone said he attacked Kagome.

"Maybe you don't remember because you were in your demon form." Kagome said bitterly, the pain in her voice made Kouga wince. "Your eyes were red, and you didn't seem like yourself at all."

_'Gods! I attacked Kagome in my DEMON form?'_ Inu-Yasha started toward Kagome, not even noticing when Miroku grabbed Sango when she started at him, "Kagome.."

"Back off Inukkuro! She doesn't want you anywhere near her, who knows what you might do THIS time?!" Kouga snarled, blocking Inu-Yasha's way.

"Baka! Haven't you been listening to any of this?" demanded Inu-Yasha, bristling, "I attacked her when I was in DEMON form, I wasn't in control of myself! I would never hurt her on purpose!"

**(OK, here we are cutting to a short part about what Kagome IS and WAS thinking this whole time, because a) she is the one who was attacked and b)she's hardly been able to get a word in sideways the poor dear! Ok now here we go, sorry to stop you)**

**Kagome**

Kagome watched as Sango attacked Inu-Yasha, she was no longer paralyzed with fear, but instead was just keeping quiet as she observed. She knew Sano would never let Inu-Yasha hurt her, she did feel a little nervous as she saw Inu-Yasha heading her way, but that feeling was quickly replaced by relief and happiness when Kouga showed up.

But, as she saw and heard the confusion and absolute puzzlement in Inu-Yasha's voice as he was accused of attacking her, her fear was turned into bewilderment, and, surprisingly relief. _'So he didn't mean to hurt me, I knew he would never hurt me on purpose, but what about Kikyo?'_

Kagome sighed silently, Kouga and Inu-Yasha were bickering, although she was slightly flattered that they were fighting over HER, it was still very annoying.

**(Here w cut back in exactly where we left off)**

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Kagome interrupted firmly.

Both Inu-Yasha and Kouga were so shocked at her interference that they shut up immediately.

"OK guys, let me get this straight! Inu-Yasha you have no memory of attacking me? You didn't do it on purpose?" Kagome asked, her face hard.

"No! I had no idea! I would never willingly hurt you Kagome!" responded immediately, a note of pleading in his voice.

Kagome face softened for a moment then grew hard again, "What about Kikyo?"

"Who the hell is Kikyo?" Kouga budded in, not liking where this conversation was going at all.

"Never mind that now Kouga, the real question is who will you decide to be with Inu-Yasha?" Kagome fired back.

Kouga growled low in his throat, he had never found out what had happened exactly between Inu-Yasha and Kagome before he found her, but he was beginning to get a feeling it had something to do with this wench Kikyo.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha spoke again, and Kouga snapped back to the present, "Can I...can we talk about this alone?" At this Kouga nearly leaped at the hanyou again.

"No way dog shit! You just want Kagome alone so you can...""Kouga! I think I can deal with this myself just fine!" Interrupted Kagome, to stop things from getting nasty, for both demon and half demon were in fighting positions.

"Inu-Yasha, do you promise not to lay a hand on me while we talk, unless I say you can?" questioned Kagome.

Kouga growled a bit on the unless I say you can, but kept quiet.

"I promise, but I wouldn't anyway, you know that" Inu-Yasha responded.

"All right then, if I'm more than an hour, come and get me OK Kouga?" asked Kagome as she and Inu-Yasha walked towards the forest.

"But Kagome, it's almost dark! And what if he does something?!" Kouga yelled after them, starting to get desperate.

"I'll stay within hearing distance!" called Kagome over her shoulder, then she, and the hanyou disappeared into the edge of the forest.

* * *

OK OK i have maybe one minute to do this so no reviews this time asrry guys. I know i took forever to update thats why i tried to get a really long chapter in. Next chapter Koga gets to knoe Sango and Miroku and Inu-Yash and Kagome...???

Thanx a million for reading

G2G

VAngie


	8. Authors Note

My dear, dear readers, I know I haven't updated forever, and I don't blame you if you are absolutely furious with me. I did this Authors note to tell you that I cannot finish this story.

Just Kidding!! I am just running late, I've been doing so much lately...like my trip to Hamilton and Wasaga Beach. The real reason I wrote this was to tell u that I WILL have the next chapter...(and it WILL be a long one if I can manage it), within a week. So hang in there, and keep the good reviews coming.

And now I am off to do my paper route in the pouring rain!

VAngie


	9. Forgiven Sins

Author's Note: Hy everyone I'm back, all excuses aside, I'm really sorry for updating so late, and like I said i really don't have a good excuse for me, but I'll try to do better from now on! Now in this chapter many many impoartant things happen so read carefully, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wow it's been a while, what should i do or a disclaimer? How about the original then? I do not own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Forgiven Sins**

"What's taking her so long?" grumbled Kouga for the twentieth time in 15 minutes. He had been pacing the clearing since Kagome had left; he could listen in on their conversation easily if he had wanted, but he had far too much respect for Kagome, and he had already dragged the monk back twice to stop HIM from listening in.

"Get back here monk!" yelled Kouga, once again dragging Miroku, who had tried to sneak away again, back into the center of the clearing. "Is he always this annoying?" he grumbled to himself.

"Usually he's worse." Kouga almost leapt five feet in the air, he hadn't expected anyone to hear him, much less the silent demon slayer who had been sitting with her demon cat.

"We hardly notice it anymore, I guess you get used to it." Sango stood up and stretched, then walked towards the agitated wolf prince. "I'm Sango." She said, offering a hand to shake.

Kouga looked at her hand suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow. "Fine be anti-social!" huffed Sango, unfazed "So how's life as a demon?"

Kouga was shocked. _'Who does this woman think she is?' _"Look, you are a demon slayer, I am a demon. You're lucky I didn't kill you on first sight, _why are you talking to me??_"

"Well," answered Sango calmly, "I care about Kagome, she's like a sister to me, and if you plan on being around her you better pass MY inspection first."

"Oh and I suppose Dog Shit passed that test did he? Look what HE did" Retorted Kouga. A split second after he had finished speaking Kouga found himself backed against a tree with Sango's switchblade at his throat.

"Don't even start with me demon! You have no idea what all of us have been through together, and if you think..." "Whoa Sango!" Interrupted Miroku, who up until now, had been watching the conversation between Sango and Kouga, slightly amused. "Let's not forget Kagome likes the guy, right? I don't think she would be too happy if she came back to find him in pieces."

"Hmmph, I guess your right Miroku." Sango said, grudgingly letting go of Kouga and sheathing her blade.

"So," Miroku lightly addressed Kouga, who was rubbing his neck and grimacing, "how IS life as a demon?"

* * *

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were quiet as they walked into the forest, both thinking about what was about to happen. Caught up in her thoughts Kagome stumbled slightly, but before she could fall, she was caught by the strong arms of Inu-Yasha. Slowly and gently helping her up, Inu-Yasha silently gazed into Kagome's eyes. Kagome stared back, lost in the amber pools she had fallen in love with.

'Is he really so bad?' Kagome thought longingly, 'When I look into his eyes I can see he really does love me. But what about Kikyo..'

Kagome abruptly broke the spell, and looked away. Inu-Yasha also looked away, hurt. 'Oh gods, will she ever forgive me?' He thought sadly.

They walked a little further, until they reached a small brook, trickling along the forest floor, oblivious to the pain and hurt coming from the two. Kagome stopped and turned to face Inu-Yasha.

"So, where do we go from here?" She almost whispered. Inu-Yasha sighed, and also turned to face Kagome. 'where do you want it to go?" he asked gently, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"I.. I don't know, Inu-Yasha I loved you," Kagome said quietly. Inu-Yasha took a step forward, relieved when she didn't back away, "loved?"

"Now I'm not sure, seeing you with Kikyo, you attacking me..." "I didn't mean to! I would never, ever hurt you purposely Kagome!" Inu-Yasha objected, taking another step forward.

"I know that Inu-Yasha." Kagome replied quietly, "You would never hurt me purposely, but you do again and again," Inu-Yasha started to object but Kagome stopped him by putting a gentle finger to his lips. "Every time you see Kikyo," she continued, "you forget all about me, it's like you two go into a whole different world together, and I don't know if I can ever be that much to you, or if you could ever be that much to me." She finished with almost a whisper.

"Kagome no!" objected Inu-Yasha pulling her into a warm gentle hug, Kagome tensed for a moment, then slowly relaxed, willing to listen to what Inu-Yasha had to say. "My whole being is centered around you," Inu-Yasha continued gently, "You are all I think about, when we're traveling, when I'm fighting, when your gone I don't feel whole. I don't know what I could do without you."

Inu-Yasha cupped her face in his hands, gently rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. Kagome locked eyes with him and saw the truth and sincerity shining in them. "Just give me one more chance," he pleaded "One chance to show how much I love you."

As he whispered the last three word Kagome's world seemed to fall away. 'He loves me?' she thought shocked, her every instinct was screaming to give in and kiss him then and there, tell him she loved him too, to forget everything except him. But her better judgment, along with the still hurt Kagome, won out.

Slowly Kagome smiled and hugged Inu-Yasha, "Okay, one more chance, but that's it, I don't think I could handle it if you hurt me again." "I won't." Inu-Yasha said.

* * *

As they broke apart a pair of eyes slowly faded into the forest, leaving to tell their finding to the person who could stop what had just happened, forever.

* * *

Kouga was in the middle of explaining about the northern kingdoms were he was born to an enraptured Miroku, Shippo and Sango, when his demon ears caught the sound of Kagome calling his name. "I guess we will finish this later, gotta run" He apologized quickly before running into the forest at top speed to the woman he loved above all else.

* * *

A/N:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o! What's gonna happen? How is Kouga going to take this? Who was the listener? Ok now this is the time where i reamind you this IS a Kouga/Kagome fic, and a pretty long one with all these plot twists, but i promise to keep it interesting and to update soon!

Sorry no reviews, but send me lots and I'll mention you next time!

thanx again VAngie


	10. Regretful Heartbreaker

A/N: Hey everyone!! (dodges pitchforkes thrown by angry readers) AHHH!! I know its late but whenI tried to update Fanfiction wouldn't let me! Now it's finally working and i have come to update everywhere! lol, ok so there is Kagome/Inu-Yasha fluff in here, but everything will work out in the end! (i think)

Disclaimer: I have taken myself ransom! Give me 1 million dollars, or you will never see me again!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regretful Heartbreaker**

As Kouga reached the bank where Kagome and Inu-Yasha were, he inwardly growled at how close Kagome and Inu-Yasha were standing. He skidded to a stop, putting himself between Kagome and Inu-Yasha, in the process taking Kagome's petite hands in his.

"Hey there beautiful, so when is the dog leav.." Kouga stopped abruptly, "Why do you smell like him? His smell is all over you, do you know that?!"

"Yeah that's right wolf. I told you that she mi.." "Inu-Yasha LEAVE." ordered Kagome, who hadn't been able to get a word in until now. "But Kagome, I don't want you around with that loser.."

(A/N Inu-Yasha isn't going all evil again but him and Kouga ARE rivals, so he feels like rubbing it in a bit)

Kagome was now practically holding Kouga back "Inu-Yasha GO, NOW!!" "Hmmph, fine I'll go, but if you do anything to her I'll-" "Look who's talking mutt face!" retorted Kouga, still trying to get at Inu-Yasha.

As Inu-Yasha took off toward the clearing Kouga slowly turned back towards Kagome. "Kagome, what was he talking about?"

Kagome took a deep breath, '_Gods this is going to be hard_.' "Kouga I, well we, Inu-Yasha and I, have decided to give it another try." Kagome said all in a rush.

"What?!? Kagome have you forgotten what he did to you? What he could still do to you?" demanded Kouga angrily; trying to cover the stabbing hurt he felt, "and what about this Kikyo? What's her deal?"

Kagome looked away quickly, but not quick enough that Kouga didn't catch the slight hurt and uncertainty in her eyes. "That's all over, and Inu-Yasha promised nothing like that would ever happen again!"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place Kagome!" Kouga shot back, "Don't you see he'll just hurt you again!" Kagome's eyes grew steely at this, "I'm touched by your concern Kouga but what happens between me and Inu-Yasha is none of your business!"

Kouga jerked back as if he had been slapped, hurt shone in his eyes, but he quickly covered it with anger, "Fine, if you won't listen to reason I won't bother you anymore. I hope you two are happy with each other." With that final retort Kouga sped off northward in his trademark tornado.

"Wait Kouga I-" Kagome sighed, she hadn't meant to yell at him so sharply, but the damage was done. Kagome resolutely wiped away a tear, squared her shoulders, and headed back towards the clearing, and no doubt some very complicated explanations.

* * *

Back at the clearing there was a frigid silence hanging everywhere, even the birds stopped singing at the electricity crackling in the air. Sango and Miroku sat with Shippo on one side of the clearing, all three glaring suspiciously at Inu-Yasha, who was glaring right back from his side of the clearing. The silence was shattered as Kagome walked into the campsite, all four pairs of eyes locked onto her but nobody moved for a matter of seconds. 

Then Sango stood up and walked briskly towards Kagome, without asking any questions she immediately enveloped Kagome in a comforting hug, letting Kagome know, even without words, that no matter what her decision was Sango would stand by her.

Kagome returned the hug, sighing deeply and gathering strength from Sango's kindness. "Thank-you Sango" whispered Kagome as she pulled away, "I needed that."

Sango nodded silently, then turned to watch as Miroku, Shippo and Inu-Yasha approached. '_Here we go'_ thought Kagome ruefully.

"Kagome," Shippo asked innocently, "why is Inu-Yasha still here? He's mean."

"Inu-Yasha is going to stay with us Shippo," at this point Miroku looked slightly surprised, but let it go. "and he WILL be nicer, won't you Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked pointedly.

"Feh." was all Inu-Yasha said, Kagome rolled her eyes, '_Well you can't have everything.'_ She sighed again, then noticed how dark it was getting, "Well I guess we better get the sleeping stuff out." Kagome said a little too brightly, trying to change the subject.

Sango, catching on, grabbed Miroku and Shippo, "Right! We'll go gather firewood. Be back in a bit!" They disappeared quickly into the forest, Sango keeping a curious Shippo and a bemused monk at bay.

"So…" Kagome started, her back to Inu-Yasha, "should we start supper?" When she didn't get an answer Kagome turned to look at Inu-Yasha, only to find he had disappeared. "Inu-Yasha? Where did you go?" Kagome scanned the forest looking for any sign of his red haori. "Inu--EEP!!" Kagome squeaked as she was enveloped by warm strong arms, Inu-Yasha had run up behind her and grabbed her. He turned her around quickly, before she could panic. Inu-Yasha was laughing, "Ahahahaha!! I got you there Kagome! You were so scared!! Hahaha!"

"Why you! Inu-Yasha you dirty, rotten, little.." Kagome returned grinning now, "Take THIS!" Kagome began tickling Inu-Yasha without mercy. They both collapsed onto the soft grass, Inu-Yasha laughing breathlessly underneath Kagome who was laughing as well.

Suddenly they both stopped, realizing their position, Inu-Yasha was sprawled on the ground with Kagome on top of him; their faces were almost touching. Kagome didn't know what to do, she just froze. It was Inu-Yasha who took the first step, slowly he raised his head up to Kagome's, pressing his lips against hers softly.

The world stopped, Kagome melted into Inu-Yasha, the kiss was gentle, yet Kagome could feel the longing in it. She closed her eyes and soaked in all the love and passion Inu-Yasha was sending her, this was what Kagome had hoped for, dreamed for ever since she had found out she loved Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha sensing her acceptance deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers in a gentle but passionate pattern. Kagome let him, sinking fully into his kiss, yet something didn't quite seem right…

"What the?!?" Inu-Yasha and Kagome broke apart immediately, only to be greeted by the sight of a speechless Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

* * *

Yahhh! it's over, and DON'T kill me this IS a Kagome/Kouga fic and it will end up that way, and there will be lots of Kouga and Kagome fluff! Also, Kagome is not a fickle little spinless ninny who will fall for just anyone as soon as they make a move on her, as you will see next chapter, so don't get that impression. (personally I love kagome with a strong attitude)

Ok it's review time!!!

**nunofyorbiz:** Yes it is complicated, but it keep everyone on their toes, including me! Thanx for the review, i appreciate it!

**sexysess:** sorry about the shortness, butI gotta tell you guys now I'm really not good at doing long chapters, they kinda dribble out. Short chapters end up much more well written, so I'll just do lots k? Also I'll think bout the Kagome/Sess thing.

**megs:** ummmm I didn;t quite understand your review, but I will update soon and hope that's what you wanted!

**Reign-of-Dreams:** Kool name!I loved your review, and don't worry it will all work out!

Kk thanx agian, and remember, save the trees and REVIEW!!


	11. A Plot To Kill?

A/N: Hello, I have come to update everywhere! It's a REALLY short chappie I know, but if i made it longer it sounded lame, and i didn't wantto bring Kagome and Inu-Yasha back in yet, or even Kouga. No my friends, this is an evil people chapter! Have fun reading, Ta!

Disclaimer: HELP!! I'm lost in cyber space!

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Plot to Kill?**

Kikyo silently watched from the cover of the trees, as Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome an inhuman snarl ripped bubbled up from her undead lungs. Narrowing her expressionless eyes and swearing revenge, she signaled for her soul gatherers to take her back to the castle.

**Naraku's castle.**

As she entered the miasma cloaked courtyard she suppressed a shiver, even though she made sure no one ever found out, Kikyo still feared Naraku with a deep chilling fear that she despised. The only reason she had agreed to his alliance was because it got rid of that stupid wench who was interfering with her plans, _"If it hadn't been for her,"_ she though vehemently, _"I would have Inu-Yasha now!"_

Kikyo finally made it through the silent labyrinth of the castle and entered Naraku's quarters. "We have to do it soon." She hissed.

Naraku did not even turn to face the irate soul stealer as he replied, "Have patience Kikyo, it will be done in time, what of the wolf demon?"

"He is gone, and won't return, he can't possibly love that wench enough to care about her now. No, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are ripe for the picking."

"Good, we will begin in two days from now, be ready." Naraku drawled, "Now go, I need to be alone."

* * *

A/N: Told you it was short! Oh I wonder what Naraku and Kikyo are cooking up? Join us next time (which will hopoefully be before the Xmas holidays) to find out more. 

Now reviews!

**Jessica-chan: **I suck huh? Well I'm happy to hear even though you don't like this kind of pairing you will still read my story, thanx for reviewing, and I hope you like the rest of the fic.

**KitsuneKimmi: **We will just have to see if Kouga can forgive her, maybe he is sick of being the second in line all the time? Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!!

**Auroratwin: **bleeped his bleep huh? Bwahahahahahaaaa! lmao! Your great! Thanx for reviewing!

**Nichole Hibiki:**Kagome is pretty damn forgiving isn't she....maybeI should tamper with that a bit. Hmmmmmm Thanx!

Well thats it for now yall, and even as we speak I am thinking up the next chappie, so it shouldn't be too long. Now plz give me constructive critacism, ideas, and of course compliments in your reviews. I don't know what I would do without you guys! Thanx

VAngie


	12. Back on His Feet

A/N: Ok I'm back, right before the end of Xmas holidays!! Ha! I told you I would get it up, I'm so happy! (does happy dance) Anyways, in this chapter I'm starting to bring all the ends together, FINALLY, no fluff anywhere sorry, but I'll try to squeeze some in next chappie!

Well enjoy my fellow fanfiction-goers!

Disclaimer:Oh boy! Oh Boy! I'm getting my licence in 2 months!! Drive it like you stole it!

* * *

A shocked silence hug over the clearing, only to be broken by Miroku's sly, "Are we interrupting anything…intimate here?" followed by a resounding whack from Sango. 

Sango busily stooped to pick up their dropped firewood, signaling, rather violently, for Miroku to do the same, while Shippo just looked confused. Kagome quickly pulled away from Inu-Yasha and bent over the fire place, trying to stop the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks, and getting a fire going with the wood Sango and Miroku were now depositing beside the fire pit. Inu-Yasha scowled at Kagome paying attention to something other than him, but remained silent, contenting himself to sit close to Kagome as she sat beside the now roaring fire.

After a supper of ramen, Sango announced loudly, "I'm going to go wash up in the hot spring, would you like to join me Kagome?"

Happy for an excuse to think quietly about her current situation, (**away** from Inu-Yasha) Kagome quickly agreed, and both her and Sango headed over the hill to the hot spring which was nestled in a quiet grove not far away.

Once they were settled in the hot spring, and Sango had thoroughly checked that they had no peeping toms around, a silence settled comfortably over the spring, Kagome tried to reflect on what had happened in the last 24 hours. It was all so complicated, she had been thrilled when Inu-Yasha kissed her, but there was that nagging feeling that not everything was right.

"So, do you love him?" Sango's voice broke through the steam of the hot spring and Kagome's confused thoughts. "Huh? What?" Kagome stuttered, startled.

"Inu-Yasha, do you love him?" Sango repeated. "Yes! I mean no. I mean…oh Sango, I don't know!" Kagome whispered despairingly, "I always thought he was all I ever wanted, that I would do anything for him to love me, but-"

"But what?" Sango questioned quietly. "I don't know, that's the problem, just remembering Kouga…" Kagome trailed off. _'When I'm around Inu-Yasha, it seems as if something is missing, but with Kouga…with Kouga it's just different.'_

"I knew it, I knew it!" crowed Sango triumphantly, as if she had read Kagome's mind. "I knew you liked him!"

"What, huh, no I don't!" stuttered Kagome, "Besides, even if I did, Kouga would never forgive me for what I snapped at him." "Why, what did you say? What all happened with you three?" questioned Sango.

"Well me and Inu-Yasha…" as Kagome filled Sango in on what happened, another pair of ears, hidden in the thick surrounding foliage, was also listening in.

* * *

"Now what?" Kouga didn't know what to do. He was still hurt and angry over Kagome's harsh words, and he was definitely still smarting over being put second to Inu-Yasha. As Kouga sat in his private cave near the back of his pack's cave, he brooded over what to. 

"Chief?" Kouga was interrupted by Hakkaku and Ginta. His two best friends were peeking fearfully around the curtain of reeds the formed Kouga's door. "Chief, are you ok, you haven't moved for almost two days!"

Kouga just grunted for an answer, but Ginta didn't give up easily, "Is this about Kagome Kouga?" Kouga's head snapped up, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious Kouga, sorry, but it is." explained Hakkaku, "Kagome is the only one who could make you brood for this long." "I wasn't brooding!" Kouga protested feebly, knowing his friends were right.

"Come on Kouga," Ginta urged, "Go get her, it's so obvious she likes you, yeesh the way she looks at you, or doesn't look at you, what are you waiting for?"

Kouga sighed, "Thanks guys, I wish I had that much confidence in myself." Kouga rarely showed his non arrogant, unsure self, but with his best friends he let his true feelings show. Kouga sighed again, "Guys I need to think, could you go for a bit?"

"Ok Kouga," said Hakkaku, as he and Ginta turned to leave, "but you better not be in here for much longer or we'll drag you out and dump you in the river!"

"Yeah like you could!" yelled Kouga playfully at their retreating backs, all he got back were laughs. Kouga smiled, Hakkaku and Ginta always were able to make him feel better, even if it was only by a bit. Kouga sat and wrapped his arms around his knees, coming back to the problem of Kagome.

Part of him just wanted to give it up, forget Kagome, Inu-Yasha, everyone, but as he thought it over, no matter how hard he tried to get around it, Kouga slowly realized the truth …He loved Kagome, and always would.

* * *

A/N: Man I love Hakkaku and Ginta! Well Kouga is back on his feet, but will Kagome take him back? Will Inu-Yasha let her?? Find out next time on Mending Hearts Ch 13! Uh oh 13 baaad luck, not that I Believe in that type of thing... 

Yahh! Reviews

**sexysess:** luv the name, I still haven't decided if Sess is gonna make an appearance...Keep reviewing!

**KagomeMiko2:**Heehee oh yes I am cruel! Thanx for the review!

**Jessica-chan: **lmao! i get those days, where i fall asleep on...the...key..boardddddddddd...

**Keiko89: **Yeah Chapter 11 WAS really short, but this one is good right? RIGHT?? lol

Thanx again for reading, you guys make me feel loved!

NOW REVIEW!


	13. Deals With the Devil

A/N: Whew! FINALLY this stupid uplink is working! stupid fanfiction ANYWAYS hello hello again! I will no keep you waiting for this chapter, but I must warn you it has an unexpected twist! Dun dun dun...

**WARNING:the following disclaimer tells you how the story is resolved..**

Disclaimer: Si hoc legere scis numium erditionis habes

just kidding! If you can read THAT you are overeducated!

* * *

Kagome had finished her bath, and now was heading back to camp with Sango feeling refreshed. She had decided to stop worrying about her predicament, and just enjoy herself. She knew worrying about it would just make everything worse, besides, things would work themselves out in the end, she was sure.

Everyone was already asleep at the campsite when Sango and Kagome arrived. Shippo had put out Kagome's sleeping bag, and was curled up sleeping peacefully in it already. Surprisingly Sango's sleeping bag had also been set out, beside Miroku. Sango looked at it hesitantly for a few seconds then decided to risk it. Moving it a couple of feet from Miroku, Sango slipped into her sleeping bag, and after a few moments of staying tense to see if Miroku would try anything, Sango relaxed and closed her eyes.

Kagome made her way to her sleeping place, smiling at the slumbering Shippo. Carefully she snuggled in beside the sweet little kitsune, who only rolled over and murmured sleepily, "You smell nice Kagome-chan." before drifting off again.

Kagome hugged the little fox to her and slowly drifted off to blissful sleep.

* * *

Inu-Yasha's eyes were amber slits against the dark of the sky. Creeping silently down from the tree he had been pretending to sleep in since Kagome and Sango had returned he made his way towards the sleeping figures.

He came to a stop, crouching only centimeters away from Kagome's sleeping figure. She was breathing lightly, her ebony hair stirring slightly from her breath. _'She really is beautiful' _Inu-Yasha thought, _'like Kikyo. Wait!! Where did that come from? I love Kagome, not Kikyo!'_

Inu-Yasha shook his head violently, but stopped when Sango stirred. He stayed frozen and remained silent until he was sure Sango was again sleeping soundly.

Inu-Yasha turned once again and gazed at Kagome, his thoughts running wild. _'Does she really love me? Do I really love her? What if she's really in love with that wolf? Oh gods, give me a sign!' _and as if they heard his cry, Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep and murmured "Mmmmmm, Kouga"

Inu-Yasha stumbled back horrified. _'What? Kouga?? That wench!' _all coherent thought fled his mind as he jumped to conclusions and he tore into the forest, his hurt turning to anger, he cursed Kagome. _'How dare she? That two-timing wench!' _

Suddenly, as he was running, a familiar rotting scent caught Inu-Yasha's attention; he skidded to a halt and looked around, breathing hard. "Kikyo, show yourself! I know you are there." Inu-Yasha whirled around as footsteps sounded behind him. Kikyo slowly walked out of the forest towards the hanyou, a small smile on her cold lips.

"I have come to give you my blessing Inu-Yasha." deadpanned Kikyo, before Inu-Yasha could speak. "I hope you and Kagome are happy together."

Inu-Yasha was totally perplexed, "Huh? Kikyo…I" "Quiet Inu-Yasha. No explaining is needed. I used to be a miko, and I know true love when it comes calling. I wish to give you this spell, as a gift for you, and Kagome of course."

"What gift?" Inu-Yasha asked, still slightly lost, but also a bit suspicious. "This spell will give you, how can I put this?" Kikyo paused, "Control over Kagome, she will always love you, and will do anything you say."

Inu-Yasha first reaction was flat out refusal, control Kagome? She would kill him! Then the memory of Kagome whispering Kouga's name flashed in Inu-Yasha's mind, _'If I do this spell, I can get rid of that wolf forever! I'll just tell Kagome to tell him to leave, and then we can be together. Kagome will be better off, I would be doing this for her.'_

"Well" Kikyo prompted, "What do you say Inu-Yasha? Hurry, my time here is short."

Inu-Yasha hesitated for a fraction of a second before giving in, _'Besides, what could go wrong?' _"Alright Kikyo, I accept!" At these words Inu-Yasha felt as if he had been hit by a wave of cold water, his whole body went numb, and his conscious mind was pushed back as an evil presence took control of his mind and body.

"Now Inu-Yasha, now you will be mine, and you shall go to hell with me!" cackled Kikyo, as she saw Inu-Yasha's amber eyes dull to a murky black, "But not before we get rid of that miko whore, slowly."

With that Kikyo was lifted into the air by her soul stealers, and Inu-Yasha silently took off towards the campsite, Kikyo's words echoed in the bitter night air "I will see you at Naraku's castle, Inu-Yasha."

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Whoo that was fun! Soooooo, waddya think? not what you were all expecting was it? What was KAgome dreaming about? What is going to happen to Inu-Yasha? And where is Kouga? Find out in Chapter 14! 

Now to the Reviewers (who are my favorite ppl in all the world!)

**Jessica-chan: **You like Inu/Kag pairing batter? Well I respect you on that one, but that doesnt stop me from making this story so good you will like Kouga/Kagome better! Muahahahaha!

**Nichole Hibiki: **Eep! Calm down! Allthough I agree with you on every account! Thanx for the review and i hope you enjoy the following chappies too!

**Keiko89: **Thank you thank you and thank you!

**CherryBlossomLove: **It was awsome? Really?? Oh wow, you made my day!

Okaaaay! I had so much time while this thingy wouldn't update, so it will only be two days untillI update again...heehee, I could now...buuuuuut I'm gonna leave you hanging!

Runs away from the angry mob Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew...


	14. A Sense of Foreboding

A/N: HA! Im back within 2 day! Nanananananaaa, told you i would! ok so anyways I would like to thank Arikitten profusely for her help on this chapter and her encouragement (sorta) on getting me going again. Ok this is probably THE BEST chapterI have done so far, writing wise, not plot. So here it is..

Disclaimer: HOLY CRAP! I just relized I havent put titles for the last two chapters! (smacks head and staggers in disbelief)

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Sense of Foreboding**

Kagome was dreaming. She was alone on a huge plateau under a clear starry sky, the wind whipping her hair into her eyes. Gradually, she began to notice images forming in front of her, things she recognized…images from her past. Kagome watched as bits and pieces of her life were played in fast forward in front of her eyes, scenes from her childhood, happy memories that made Kagome smile. As the memories began to get more recent, she saw happy times she had spent with Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Suddenly a feeling of utter loneliness swept over Kagome like a tidal wave; falling to her knees, she watched as the images changed…changed to Kagome's nightmares. Scenes of her friends locked in battle played before her eyes, Inu-Yasha sprawled on the ground, his once bright amber eyes now a dull black, as he lay in a puddle of his own blood. Sango and Miroku finally falling to their enemies with horrific wounds, Kagome cried out as she saw Shippo cut down unmercifully by demons. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her friends slowly die. _'Is this my future?'_ She screamed to the black sky, _'Please make it stop...please!"_

Kagome watched helplessly as the bodies of her friends sank into the earth, seemingly swallowed up by it. She was now as alone as ever she had been, in this blank dream space where nothing lived.

A small noise, almost inaudible, drew Kagome's attention to a small, furry object that was quickly growing in size as it came towards her. As she squinted through her tears, trying to make out the blurry object, it "woofed" suddenly, and leapt into her arms. It was a puppy. A Wolf puppy, which whimpered happily and wriggled in her arms, licking the tears off of her cheeks with two great swipes of its tongue.

Just as Kagome got a good look at it, the puppy squirmed and dropped out of her arms: running towards a figure in the distance, which picked the Wolf cub up in its arms, laughing. The figure turned to look at her, and suddenly the distance shrunk to only a few feet.

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped, incredulous. "What's happening here? Everybody left me…"

"It's okay, Kagome." His voice was serious, calm and comforting. "It will be okay, I promise." He whispered, drawing her into his arms as the puppy nuzzled her hair.

Just as the feeling of safety, warmth and love began to overwhelm her, it stopped.

She looked up at Kouga: his face was a mask of pain, the puppy was nowhere to be seen, and as Kouga slipped to his knees, the triumphant figure of Kikyou was revealed: bow in hand, she stood calmly and watched as the once-proud Wolf Prince was brought to his knees before Kagome's very eyes.

"No, this can't be happening! No! KOUGA!"

* * *

Kagome jolted awake, her terrified shout still on her lips, tears in her eyes. What had the dream meant? Was it a vision of the future? But Kouga…in her dream Kouga had made her feel so safe, and so extremely anguished when he was cut down, even more than when she saw Inu-Yasha… 

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Shippo shook her lightly, "Kagome are you okay, what's wrong?" Kagome looked down to see Shippo gazing up at her with worried eyes. "Nothing Shippo, I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said firmly, trying, not only to convince Shippo, but also herself. "Well you don't have to worry Kagome," murmured Shippo, already drifting back to sleep, "I'll take care of you..."

Kagome smiled at the cute little fox demon, and then warily looked around at their campsite. To Kagome's relief everything looked fine; the fire had been reduced to embers, Kagome grinned at Sango and Miroku (who some how had ended up a **lot** closer to each other than Sango would have been comfortable with, if she had been awake) were sleeping peacefully, and Inu-Yasha...Kagome tilted her head in confusion as she saw that Inu-Yasha's tree was empty.

A sick feeling of familiarity and dread hit her, immediately followed by her inner voices telling her that nothing was wrong, _'He's just scouting out the area, or going to the bathroom, or…or something. Everything is okay, nothing's going to happen!'_

Frantically trying to calm her panicked thoughts, Kagome lay down again, pulling the blankets tightly over her head and curling into a ball around Shippo, who was snoring contentedly. After repeatedly telling herself everything was fine, Kagome slowly calmed down, after about fifteen minutes she even poked her head out of her sleeping bag. Scanning the campsite she noted that everything was in order, no Kikyo or demon Inu-Yasha, and though Inu-Yasha's perch was still empty, Kagome saw no signs of Kikyo anywhere. Settling down, Kagome promised herself to ask Inu-Yasha where he was in the morning, her last memory before drifting off was seeing strange blue lights rise above the forest floor, disappearing into the distance, and thinking, _'Oh, how pretty…'_

And with that Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing the trial and horror that awaited her the next day…

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh! I know it IS kinda short, and I regret to inform you that I will NOT be updating for at least a week and a half cuz of exams! So plz stick with me and I will see you then. 

WoW! I got alot of great reviews, andI just didn't have the heart to cut any, SO I'M DOING THEM ALL!! Wheee!

**Keiko89: **Now now, language! lol just kidding I totally agree with you, but I am helpless to the wills of the plot, so I must write the way it is supposed to happen, so who knows what will happen to Kikyo?

**CherryBlossomLove: **Kill of the cliffies? NEVER!! Bwahahahaaaa! Srry but they are just so easy to end on, and so fun! Oh oh but the puppy eyes, not the puppy eyes!

**Candycorn Anime: **Oh boy guys! Look a new reviewer! Not that I love my regulars any less, but it's great to see a new face! Welcome to our cult Candycorn Anime, now you will sacrifice your first-born son to prove yourself! lol just kidding! Thanx for the review!

**Lennie Anderson:** What I updated on time didn't I? lol thanx for the review, and I'm not gonna give anything away! As I said before...I am helpless to the will of the plot!

**Nichole Hibiki: **No need to apologize at all! I LIKE those kind of reviews! Keep up the reviewing, I love to hear from you!

**Jessica-chan: **Why are you reading this? Why, because its amazing that why! And don't worry about the ending, everything will turn out ok (I think, I hope, I have no idea...)

Well see you all in a while, I'll try to make the next chappie extra long and good to make up with the late update! Untill then HANG TEN!!

VAngie


	15. A Prince and a Lord

A/N: WARNING- this chapter contain very bad writing and a cliffie! Ok the ONLY reason I posted this was becauseI was stuck. Ultimately and totally. I have no idea what to do next, so your job as my amazing readers is to give me an idea what to do for the next chappie, I'm not particaularily looking for a plot that tells the end of the story, just one to finish what I satarted in thsi chapter. So read away and I will pick the best one!

Disclaimer: In the ultimate battle, who would win, Smurfs or Leprechauns...?

* * *

**Charpter 15: A Prince anda Lord**

The first bright rays of sunlight were peeking over the North Mountains as Kouga readied to leave. Stretching, he surveyed the area; the caves were peaceful, only a few wolves were up yet. 'Hmmmm, my tribe is getting lazy; when I get back I'll have to whip them into shape.' Kouga mused, smirking.

Wasting no more time he took off towards the small village where Kagome was staying. About half-way there Kouga stopped for a quick drink in a small brook, as he drank Kouga suddenly noticed something was wrong. As he slowly straightened and narrowed his eyes at his surroundings, Kouga tried to place what was amiss.

Two things hit himsimultaneously, total silence, not a single bird could be heard, no rustling of underbrush, no…nothing. As far as his demon ears could hear there was absolute silence. The other thing wasa chilling, yetslightly familiar, aura of a demon, Kouga froze as the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end, sending chills down his spine. Slowly he turned and faced the source of theaura, and almost bolted at what he saw.

Standing in the middle of the path was a figure that would cause lesser demons to cower in fear, long silver hair swayed in the wind; double swords were sheathed in an intricately patterned belt. There, in all his glory, was the Lord of all the Western lands, Sesshomaru.

Kouga had met the Tai-Youkai before, once or twice he had met up with him as he traveled across the western lands, and they had discussed minor territory issues before, and Kouga had never been a good friend to him, but the two were not enemies. But now all thought of previous meetings was forgotten as a feral growl echoed across the clearing. In a split second Kouga had poison dripping claws at his throat, before he could even register that Sesshomaru had moved.

"Where is she, wolf?" Sesshomaru asked, menace lining his otherwise calm voice.

"Who, Kagome?" Kouga chocked out, having no idea who Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Don't act a fool with me young prince, I, Sesshomaru, know you have taken Rin, now if you value your life you will hand her over immediately."

* * *

A/N: ok reviews with ideas! This chapter I want STORY IDEAS! If you don't give me a story idea I will know...

I had so many wonderful reviews I cannot only do a few, and I would be here forever if I do all of them , so just an all around thank you for the reviews, and I promise to respond next week, who knows, if you submit a great idea, it just might be in the next chapter!

luvya lots VAngie


	16. Captured Hopes

A/N: Heylo everyone. I hope you all had a great march break, and will have a happy Easter. i had my Birthday on the 17th and I got my G1! Okay enough about me..srry bout the late update, but I made sure it was long just for you guys! Also a WARNING there are A LOT of important details in this chapter so don't just skim through it! Also if you have any questions about it make sure you ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter. (which i have almost finished, so it will only be like a day till I update again!)

PS If you don't remember the last chapter read it again quick before you read this one, or else you won't get it!

Disclaimer: Watch out, you can still get a sun stroke, even in the winter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hopes Captured**

Somewhere in the back of Kouga's half paralyzed mind something clicked. Sesshomaru was looking for Rin, and for some reason he thought that Kouga had taken her.

'_Oh Shit'_

"Look, I didn't take Rin! I haven't been any where near your territory since last autumn." Kouga quickly explained, trying to reason with the livid youkai.

"Her scent led me right to you wolf, do not lie to this Sesshomaru." Kouga felt his feet leave the forest floor, and his skin started to sizzle from the poison of Sesshomari's claws. Kouga panicked, he began to struggle against the iron hard grip of his captor, desperately trying to think of some way to get him to let him go. Then it came to him.

"Wait, wait!" Sesshomaru paused momentarily, and Kouga was able to talk without choking.

"You said Rin's scent was here didn't you? Well I don't smell her on me, or even around here, do you?" Kouga watched hopefully as Sesshmaru took an experimental sniff, and after a moment of thought unceremoniously dropped Kouga.

Only saved by his lightning reflexes Kouga landed crouched on his feet then quickly backed off a couple of feet. He watched as Sesshomaru slowly looked around, testing the air very few seconds. Then suddenly his fists clenched and he growled under his breath, Kouga could only just catch what he had said before The Tai-Youkai spun and took off so fast he was only a blur.

"_Naraku" _

* * *

Kagome was awoken from her sleep by a slight thump beside her head; slowly opening her eyes she glimpsed red and white, then lazily closed her eyes again and stretched.

"Mmmmmm, is it time to get up already Inu-Yasha?" she murmured, but was shaken fully awake a moment later as Inu-Yasha scooped her up in his arms bridal style and immediatly took off into the air.

"WhaInu-Yasha what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay, I want to show you something" was the only answer she got. Kagome was puzzled, but Inu-Yasha wasn't trying to attack her or hurt her in any way so Kagome, though still wary relaxed in his arms.

After about half an hour of traveling Kagome still couldn't see the sunrise, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Without looking at her Inu-Yasha commented, "You can go to sleep you know, we wont be there in a while."

"And where exactly is _there_?" questioned Kagome, still fighting to stay awake.

"It's a surprise, now shhhhh." murmured Inu-Yasha, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Right before finally drifting off Kagome wondered why the kiss had felt so cold…

* * *

Kouga immediately froze, and then took off running as fast as he could towards Kagome.

_'Naraku? Why is he around here? What if he attacked Kagome? Oh Gods, this is the second time I might not be there for Kagome."_

Cursing Naraku and Inu-Yasha and pretty much anything he could think of, Kouga sped at record speed towards Kagome's camp.

By the time Kouga arrived the sun was almost in the center of the sky, and Kouga could see Kagome's traveling companions up and walking about the camp. As he neared Kouga's demon senses tingled, the air was laced heavily with confusion, anger, and worst of all, fear.

Kouga skidded to a halt directly in front of Sango, "Where's Kagome!" They both barked at each other.

A sinking feeling of dread hit Kouga and settled firmly in his stomach. "What? You don't know where Kagome is?" Kouga questioned Sango.

"We thought you would know, she wasn't here when we woke up and there is no trail that we can find of her." Sango was close to tears, but she didn't let it show, now was not the time to fall to pieces.

Kouga whirled around, and started to pace, angrily muttering under his breath. "Kouga…" Sango approached carefully, "There…there is one other thing."

"What!" Kouga exploded, furious at himself for abandoning Kagome again. "What else could there possibly be to make this worse!"

"Inu-Yasha is gone too." Sango said, he voice close to a whisper.

Kouga didn't rage or rant as Sango expected him to, he only sped to where Kagome's sleeping bag was still laid out on the grass. Kouga quickly brought the fabric up to his face and sniffed it, then he dropped it and proceeded to sniff the air around him.

Sango picked up Shippo and snuggled him to her as she watched Kouga test the air around the campsite. At one point he grimaced at another he slashed at the air around him furiously, then just as Sango was about to ask if he had found anything, the wolf prince froze.

"Shit! It's Naraku, and Inu-Yasha." Kouga growled, "Somehow they have taken Kagome and headed west."

"Wait, Inu-Yasha would never, ever work with Naraku, even you know that Kouga." protested Sango. "Oh no! Naraku has Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking terrified.

"Not if I can help it." Kouga hissed, "Sango can you keep up?"

"I think so, Kilala?" in response Sango's firecat demon transformed in a mass of smoke and fire, then nodded to Sango.

"Lead the way Kouga, we'll be right behind you. Miroku, Shippo jump on." ordered Sango, eager to get going.

"Good, but I won't wait for you." Kouga shot over his shoulder as he took off at breakneck speed towards the west.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! Well no big comment, I wanna get back to writing quick, but before we go...REVIEWS!

**CharmedReality: **Thanx for the review. your story was great too! You like the charactor reactions? Oh good plz tell me if i do too much of that:)

**Vandagirl**: WOW maybe we r like long lost siblings or something! Heehe thanx for the review!

**EarthboundAngel:** Keeheehee mafia! i wanna get this license plate that says "Insured by the mafia, you hit us, we hit you!" woot thanx!

**Tenor:** Your not Tenor? As in that's not your name or you don't sing tenor? Thanx for the idea, I've been thinking seriously bout them!

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **Thanx so much for the reviews..lol even though you couldn't think of any suggestions ;) Please review again, your reviews are fun to read!

Well This is Vangiegirl signing off, thanx all again and

Review!

(or I'll send the mafia after you ;) )


	17. A Monster's Castle

A/N; Okay this is basically a blah chapter, it just kinda keeps the plot moving. review and I will get to writing the next chappie right away, I promise!

Disclaimer: Ummmm, where does your lap go when you stand up?

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Monster's Castle**

Kagome jolted awake, all her senses were going wild. There were jewel shards around, lots of them.

"Inu-Yasha! I sense a lot of jewel shards, at least 50." Kagome hissed urgently, "It might be Naraku! Where are we? What is that evil aura? Inu-Yasha are you listening to me?"

Kagome pushed out of Inu-Yasha's arms as he landed in a small clearing in the middle of the spookiest woods Kagome had ever seen. Kagome whirled around to look at Inu-Yasha, and screamed as he leaped forward and grabbed her, his claws digging into her arms.

"Inu-Yasha not again! You promised, what is wrong with you? Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she struggled again his iron grip, but Inu-Yasha did nothing other than hold her tight, keeping her from getting away.

Eventually Kagome, panting from effort, stopped and gazed at the motionless Inu-Yasha. What she saw made her insides turn to ice; his eyes were the same murky black from her dream. Terrified Kagome tried desperately to think of what to do, her odds were definitely not good though, she had no idea where she was, and Inu-Yasha could easily overpower her if she tried to get away.

Speaking of Inu-Yasha… "Oww! Inu-Yasha that hurts!" Small rivulets of blood were slowly trickling down Kagome's arms from puncture wounds Inu-Yasha's claws were making. As she struggled he simply looked blankly westward, his claws slowly tightening on her arms. Kagome seeing struggling was getting her no where, despite the pain, gathered her wits about her and focused all her energy on one simple thing…

"Let me GO!" Kagome shouted, and as she did a soft pink light gathered around her arms for a split second and then blasted into Inu-Yasha, ripping his claws from her arms and throwing on to his back several meters away. Kagome wasted no time on checking if he was all right; the power, though shocking, had not been tremendous, and Inu-Yasha was obviously not helping her much in this unknown place.

As Kagome ran Inu-Yasha slowly picked himself up, the same cold emotionless voice that had ordered him since he met Kikyo, spoke, 'Bring her to me. Hurry.' Inu-Yasha bounded off after Kagome, silently catching up on the panting girl.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, all she could see was dark trees and shadows, she quickly looked forward again and gasped as a blinding pain shot up her left side. 'Damn, why didn't I do more running in my spare time?' She cursed. All thought left her however as a iron hand closed on the pressure points in her neck, knocking her out without her even seeing her attackers face.

* * *

Kagome regained consciences slowly; she was being carried in a pair of strong arms. As she took in her surrounding she stayed quiet as not to signal to her captor she was awake, she was being carried down a spacious hallway made of oak paneling. Mounted torches in wall brackets were the only source of light, illuminating few of the many hallways and doors that led off of the hallways she traveled down. 

One or twice she noticed moving shapes in the shadows of the rooms, some seemed others…Kagome shuddered at the thought of what creatures created those shadows.

The whole time Kagome's head pounded from a combination of a vicious headache and the aura of many, many jewel shards. She barely suppressed a groan of pain and utter hopelessness as she realized where she must be, Naraku's Castle.

* * *

A/N: Gah! Don't yell at me, I TOLD you it was a blah! but it opens a lot of opprotunities for plot twists...which we all love! lol 

**IMPORTANT! The next chapter may contain scenes of torture and mayyyybe rape, wut do u guys think? Tell me in your review k?**

EarthboundAngel: Yay for valley girl goodness! Like totally! shudder lol thanx review again...wut do u think i should do in the next chappie?

Angel-of-dark-spirits: Thanx for reviewing, yes I am feeling kind of sorry for Kouga...i'll give him lots of fluff in the future chapters to make it up to him!

angel-demoness7: Yay for reviewing so the mafia doesn't hunt you down ans slaughter you! You rock!

Simone': There, there, there, there! I updated! Just for you!

shangxiang10:Thanx for the review please come again!

Well that's it for tonight, now Im off for a jog in the AMAZING weather, man i LOVE spring!

(skips off happily)

Kouga: WHAT?Oh bugger she forgot to ask!

Sesshomaru: I believe this Sesshomaru must do it then, Review or die.


	18. Betrayal

A/N: Wow its been forever andI wont keep you waiting a minute later..here it is-->

Disclaimer: Who died and made YOU Darth Vader?

* * *

**Betrayal**

Kagome knew it would be pointless to struggle; Inu-Yasha had a firm grip on her and she would never be able to overpower him.

Thinking back to the pink light in the forest she admitted that even if she was, by some miracle, able to conjure up that power again, she doubted it would go much better than it did last time around. So she kept her senses alert and prayed that what ever was possessing Inu-Yasha could be defeated somehow.

After what seemed like hours, Inu-Yasha turned from the main hallway into a room on the right side of the corridor, the heavy oak door framed by two flickering torches.

As they passed through the door way Kagome barely suppressed a shiver; the inside of the room wasn't like the corridor or the various rooms she had glance into on the way here, bars of steel were skillfully crafted in to the walls, making it look like a prison.

The small room was dimly lit, Kagome had to squint to see and even then she couldn't see into the corners of the ominous room. Shadowy outlines and strange masses of things that Kagome couldn't make out were hanging on the walls and clustered in corners, then, as she scanned the room her eyes came to a halt on a bulky figure watching silently as Inu-Yasha gently but firmly set her on her feet, keeping a firm hold on her the entire time.

'Oh please let it be a dream, let it end now! I'll wake up and be in my nice warm-' "Kukukukukuu..." a deep soft chuckle arose from the figure. "Nice warm bed?"

Kagome gasped as Naraku stepped from the shadows into the meager light. 'How can he know what I'm thinking? Can he really read my thoughts?' "Yes I can pathetic girl, I can hear your thoughts because you are in my domain, and unfortunately for you, you will never leave it either."

Kagome was not one to shout meaningless questions such as 'What do you want with me?" or "Why are you doing this?" She already knew all the answers. Naraku wanted her out of the way, so he would kill her, simply because he could.

But Kagome refused to cry or beg she would stand strong, even if it meant dying for her friends and to stop this unspeakable terror. Instead she asked the only question that still puzzled her, "How did your posses Inu-Yasha? He would die before agreeing to anything you would do!" Kagome hissed viciously, straining against Inu-Yasha's unyielding hold.

"Kukukukuku. You girl, believe that your Inu-Yasha is so brave, so righteous?" He then looked straight at Inu-Yasha, and like a puppet Inu-Yasha followed some unspoken command. He hoisted her up and then slammed her against the wall opposite the door, grabbing some of the things Kagome had glanced at before, he began to chain her.

It didn't take long, soon Kagome was securely chained, her toes just resting on the floor as she hung, desperately trying to escape the manacles the now encircled her wrists. Sick realization hit Kagome, this was not a room made for questioning or conferring, this was a room made for one thing, torture.

A bubble of despair rose within Kagome and try as she might she could not stop a small moan escape from her cool façade. "Inu-Yasha please, listen. Help me, get us out of here!" Kagome pleaded; for the first time in her life scared to the very bone of what could happen next.

But Inu-Yasha did not even glance at her, he was walking toward Naraku, who was waiting at a side wall, holding more manacles, ones that glowed a dull purple. Inu-Yasha let Naraku chain his ankles and wrists, he didn't even flinch when Naraku took his Tetsusaiga and gave it to a small demon who scurried away, barely able to hold the sword due to the barrier on it.

"Good, all is ready." Naraku toned, then he paused and smiled, "Oh Kikyo, I know you are enjoying this, why don't you come out and meet our lovely prisoners?" Kagome gasped; as if materializing from no-where Kikyo stepped from the shadows, not even glancing at Inu-Yasha, and sneering at Kagome.

"I have waited long for this day Naraku, for once this alliance with you has benefited me." Then she walked to Kagome, not so tough now are you little miko? Did you not know you would never defeat me?

Kagome looked past Kikyo, desperate now, "Inu-Yasha, wake up! Please?" Kikyo laughed, her cold voice made even Naraku shiver slightly, "he cannot hear you girl. Would you like it if I made it so he could?"

Without waiting for an answer she strode to Inu-Yasha, Naraku moving slightly to the side so the evil priestess could stand directly in front of the chained Hayou. She placed her pale hands on both sides of his silver-haired head, resting her fingers lightly on his temples.

Paying no attention to the hissed _'don't touch him!'_ from Kagome, she muttered under her breath and quickly stepped away.

Inu-Yasha stirred, looking as if he had just awakened from a deep slumber. Kagome almost began to sob as he opened his eyes and she saw that they were again a brilliant amber.

Immediately he began to struggle against the bonds that held him, lunging at Naraku, "Damn you bastard! How dare you chain me! Where am I, where is Kagome?" Kagome felt shock ripple through her at his immediate concern for _her. _

Kikyo began to speak, but Naraku cut her off by stepping towards Inu-Yasha an addressing him, "worried are you? You should be dog. Look at where you have got your woman." He moved to the side so Inu-Yasha could see Kagome.

Inu-Yasha raised his head to meet Kagome's eyes, his bangs hiding his eyes, but he raised his head fully and gazed into Kagome's eyes, she saw him mouth 'I'm so sorry' before Naraku stepped in between them again, causing Inu-Yasha to lunge at him again before falling back and growling in frustration as the manacles held.

"The manacles were forged from the most powerful demon in the western lands, apart from your brother of course." Purred Naraku, "His bones will also be made into chains for my victims after I destroy him. But for now these will do."

"What do you want Naraku? Whatever it is I won't give it to you! If I wasn't chained up I would kill you in a second! Let me go!" Inu-Yasha yelled furiously trying to get free even thought Kagome could tell from the defeated look in his eyes he knew there was no hope.

"Foolish dog, who ever said it was you I was after?" questioned Naraku quietly, as he turned his back on the horrified Inu-Yasha, and slowly advanced on the shivering Kagome, sick fascination in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yeah its getting kind of dark...notice the change in rating. Im updating right away after so there isnt much for me to say except...REVEIW!


	19. The Final Blow

A/N: Caution...this chapter has implied rape, please, if you don't agree with that kind of thing don't be angry wioth me. It seemed to fit into where the story was going, so who am I to argue. This chapter is very dark to hold on and get some tissues...

Disclaimer: Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye...

* * *

**The Final Blow**

Kagome cringed away from Naraku's outstretched hand, turning her face from him, hoping against hope he would just leave--an ice cold hand caressed her face, and Kagome gasped, shuddering from the cold touch.

"Naraku you bastard, get your hands of her!" Inu-Yasha barked, fighting his chains, "Just leave her alone!"

"Oh but Inu-Yasha, I have hardly started. I would hate to stop now." Naraku purred, not taking his eyes away from Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha, please! Make him stop!" Kagome pleaded, terrified of the look in her captors eyes as he stroked her face.

Naraku hissed in anger, furious that she turned to Inu-Yasha, "Do you think he still cares for you? That he would protect you, save you? Think again priestess, without your precious hanyou I would've never been able to get either of you here."

"What?" Kagome was now confused, her terror momentarily forgotten as she glanced towards the chained hanyou, "Inu-Yasha what is he saying?"

"I have no idea what bullshit he is spewing Kagome! You know I would never help this scum." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Oh but you did Inu-Yasha." Unnoticed until now Kikyo stepped forward, lightly running a finger along the chained half demon's jaw. Inu-Yasha pulled away from her touch and looked towards Kagome, ignoring the dead priestess.

Kikyo jerked her hand back, and then slapped Inu-Yasha, furious. "Damn you Inu-Yasha, why do you reject me? Do you really know what you have done? I would've given you another chance! But now you can suffer the same fate as the girl you condemned!"

"Inu-Yasha what is she talking about?" Kagome questioned quietly, the fear that was again seeping into her every bone made her feel numb.

But before Inu-Yasha could speak Kikyo interrupted, malice in her words, "He set you up, he wanted to control you and therefore let me put a spell on him so that he could. I brought his true side forward, and he _enjoyed_ it, didn't you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha did nothing to respond, except turn his head away, but Kagome caught a glimpse of realization, before his features were hidden by his silver bangs.

"Tha-That's not_ true_, is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome stuttered, her brain trying desperately to think of some excuse for him, any excuse…but she was drawing a blank, a sickening, horrible blank.

"Tell her Inu-Yasha, tell your woman the truth!" Kikyo snarled, yanking the hanyou's chin up with long, cold fingers, "Or will you lie to her again, like you do every time?"

"No…" it was barely a whisper, but it resounded like a shout, so much that even Naraku turned to gaze at the slowly straightening half demon. "No more lies…" He resolutely jerked his chin from Kikyo's hold and looked straight into Kagome's eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome, I thought it was for us, I thought it would make it all better, I never guessed it would lead to this…"

Kagome's world crumbled around her, and she went limp with disbelief, she was only held up by her wrists she let out a small sob, _'He wanted to control me? He worked with Kikyo…with Naraku? No it can't be true, it just can't…'_

"It is true human, you know of the spell Kikyo speaks of, it needs a willing participant." Naraku's words sounded at the back of her mind, and she realized he was right. Kaede had taught of the very spell only a week ago, never had she thought it could be used for such terrible things as this. The Spell of Revenge it had been called, now Kagome realized why it had such a name.

"No…." Kagome was numb; it didn't even register in her mind that Naraku was descending upon her until she once again felt his cold hand brush her jaw.

"I believe I will leave you three alone, this part of the victory is one I myself will not indulge in." Kikyo's cold voice cut into Kagome's thoughts. The evil priestess left, whispering to Inu-Yasha as she went by, "Now you get to see what your betrayal will do to the one you 'love'"

Inu-Yasha's head snapped up and he stared in horror at Naraku, who was now slowly pressing up against the whimpering Kagome.

"Bastard! Get away from her!" Inu-Yasha wrenched violently at his chains, fighting and straining to get loose, but it was no use, as he once again fell back his voice broke in understanding at what was about to happen, and that it was all his fault.

"Kagome! Noooo!"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh the angst! Well im actually working on the next chappie right now and i want ot get back to it...so gimme ideas about an ending because i think i will be rounding it off soon.

And remember kiiiidss...ALLWAYS REVIEW!


	20. A Heart's Cry

**A/N: **Okee I'm back, this is a sad/getting-the-plot-going chapter, but you hae to read it carefully, ifyou don't quite get the sentances or whatever read it again, becauseI put some very good parts in andI would love it if they were appreciated. Okay I'll cya at the end!

Disclaimer: Would lawyers actually come after me if I claimed it all as mine? It's mine alllll MINE! jk :P

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Heart's Cry**

All that could be heard in that cursed room was the muffled sound of Kagome's weeping, she was curled up in a corner chained, her clothes torn beyond repair, her innocence shattered.

Inu-Yasha's voice was hoarse from shouting, screaming, even pleading with Naraku, but he had not listened, and now that it was over he had nothing to say, nothing that he could do to ease the pain that he had caused.

Kagome was trying not to think, trying not to feel, trying not to be, but it wasn't working. She hurt everywhere, but most of all her heart was shattered, broken by one she had once loved.

As she shivered with the cold, she tried not to dwell on what had happened, how at the end of it all Naraku had ripped the jewel shards from her neck, and let her fall to the floor as he laughed

How he had used and then left her like nothing, breaking something inside of her that could never be fixed.

How he had hissed to the chained and sobbing hanyou as he passed. "Enjoy the show dog? Oh don't worry, there will be more."

He had left, the last thing Kagome had heard him say before he slammed the door shut on their silent prison was, "Good now bring me the Western Lord's ward, I'm going to have some fun with her."

Kagome tried to push it all from her mind, willed her thoughts to be blank, as she curled tighter into a ball and just sobbed.

* * *

Kouga could hardly breathe, he had been running as fast as he could for a day now and he knew he was close. He no longer thought about anything else except that he had to run harder, faster, better! He had left the others behind a couple hours ago, he could still sense them, they were about an hour behind, but like he had said, he wouldn't slow down for them. 

As he ripped around a bend he was suddenly hit by a force that stopped him dead in his tracks, and almost ripped him apart….it was a cry. Weak, feeble and devoid of any hope it tore at his heart and drove him to his knees he howled from the sheer pain that it radiated to him from miles away.

* * *

Sango's head snapped around from where she had been talking with Miroku, "That was Kouga! Kilala, please, can you go faster?" 

Kilala roared in agreement, for she too had heard the agony in that howl. The giant fire cat redoubled her speed as she bounded onward, her passengers now grimly quiet as they thought of what might be awaiting them.

* * *

It was Kagome. 

She was gone, he had lost her. Her heart had stopped beating; he didn't know how he could sense it, and at this moment he wished with all his being that he wasn't able to, but he could….it was over.

He sobbed, tears making tracks on the dust on his face as he kneeled in the dirt, his arms hanging limply at his sides. It was all over; nothing was left for him…

But then he felt it, it was faint at first but he was able to get a lock on it, no, no she was not dead, but she was hurt. Something had hurt her so bad she had wanted to die, had tried to stop living; her very heart had broken.

Pain lanced through the Wolf Prince as he leapt to his feet and tripled his efforts in running. Pain turned to anger and hate, a hate that swelled and overtook him.

Kouga wasn't thinking rationally anymore, a small part of his brain knew he was trying to get to Kagome, but the rest of him, his animalistic instincts had taken over. His Kagome had been hurt and that made him want to kill, and he had to get to Naraku to do it.

He ran as he had never run before, his exhaustion falling away in the face of his fury. Leaves were ripped from trees, small waterspouts and tornadoes were formed as he sprinted past.

Before long he was fighting his was through thick purple miasma. He toiled onwards, finally reaching the inner courtyard of Naraku's gigantic castle. He stopped and glanced around, regaining his breath as he did so. The miasma was not as thick here and he could breathe easier as he surveyed the castle in front of him.

It was colossal, a fortress that stretched for miles; corridors, passageways and thousands of different rooms were within. It was like a maze that was meant to get lost in, to perish in.

None of this mattered to Kouga however; his senses were pointing him straight to Kagome, as if he was led by a path of brilliant white light that only he could see.

'I'm coming Kagome, even if hell stands in my way, I'll come for you' Kouga whispered to himself as he took off into the very depths of Naraku's stronghold.

* * *

"No! I will not allow it! It is inhumane and I will not stand for it." Kikyo's cold voice cut through the gloom in one of the many chambers deep within the castle. 

She was holding a small girl to her protectively, and at the same time glaring at Naraku. "I can tolerate your cruelty towards the miko, I too loathe her, but I will not allow you to lay hand on Rin! She is only a child."

"Kikyo, your insolence irritates me. I will do as I like with the Dog Demon's ward, and you have no say in it. Our agreement…"

"Our agreement did not include anything near to this! I will take her as part of my payment, just as long as you do not harm her." Kikyo finished resolutely, obviously not about to back down.

Naraku sighed, "You really wish to save this child? Why? What is so special about her?"

"I would save any child that fell into your grasp if I was able." Kikyo hissed, "Now I am leaving and you will not touch her, or you will have another enemy to deal with!"

"Very well, but on one term, she cannot leave until our plan has run its course." Naraku toned.

"Deal." With that Kikyo stalked from the room, taking with her the child Rin who she had just liberated.

* * *

**A/N: **Didja like it? I gaev Kikyo some credit at the end because I recieved a review from **TurboTwistedFire** who pointed outthat Kikyo allways (usually) get protrayed as an evil bitch, which she ISN'T! So there ya go. Also I haven't been responding to reviews for a while soI will now...by the way I've been getting some awsome reviews and I will be useing some of the great ideas that were given, so keep the ideas coming!

**TurboTwistedFire:** overall amazing review! I love getting reviews like yours, I can take constructive critism well andI enjoy it:D

**Kaori-of-the-Youkai-Wolf-Tribe:** Great ideas! I will most likely be using some in the ending. Thanx

**sweetthang-37:** Thanx for the review, it made me smile:D

**CherryBlossomLove:** I will definitly be checking out your work, thanx for the review.

**Demonic one:** One of the best! Wow I'm flattered :)

Okee! More ideas and more reviews! Let's Get R Dun!

Vangiegirl


	21. A Broken Priestess

* * *

A/N: Yes it has been forever, and this isn't even a long chapter, but i have the ending now and am planning to get this finished! So read on

Disclaimer: If i was to burn, I would destroy the world with my fire

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Broken Preistess**Kouga followed his instincts along the eerily empty corridors of the castle, his nerves on edge for any attack, but strangely none came. If he had not been worried sick for Kagome he would have immediately sensed that something was wrong but all coherent thought was pushed aside by one burning need; _find Kagome!_

'She's close' Kouga rounded a corner and at the end of the long tunnel of mahogany wood was a barred wooden door. He could smell her, smell her sweat, her tears, her very pain. Kouga obliterated the door as he entered, and then froze in a cloud of splinters and dust. His gaze fell upon the chained Inu-Yasha, horror was etched across the hanyou's tearstained face, as he met eyes with Kouga he whispered, his voice hoarse; "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Kouga didn't respond his frantic eyes darted to the back corner of the cell. They fell upon a shadowy figure; curled in a corner and shivering.

Kagome slowly raised her aching head to look through her tears. A small sob escaped her cracked lips, and within an instant he was racing to her, about to take her in his arms.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Kagome flung out her arm as she sobbed those three words that almost broke Kouga's heart. He watched with tears in his eyes as she slowly pulled herself up, her one arm against the wooden wall as she struggled to keep herself standing. Her hair was uncombed and matted, her clothes were nonexistent and she was forced to cover herself with her other arm.

"Please…I can't…please…"

"Kagome…it's me Kouga…please…who did this to you?" Kouga glanced at Inu-Yasha but the hanyou was not looking back. He was limply hanging from his bonds, tears slowly falling from his face.

Kagome laughed, it was like a hoarse sob; a laugh that held no mirth, no joy, just emptiness. "Who do you think did this Kouga?"

Kouga's eyes flashed red for a split second, but then he forced all thoughts of Naraku from his mind, there would be time for slaughter later, now there was only Kagome. Slowly Kouga took another step towards the shaking girl; he stretched out his hand and prayed to every god he could think of that he could just…hold her.

Through her haze of pain Kagome could barely register what was happening, she was just so tired, she didn't want to think…then she felt it; the touch of cool fingertips upon her burning skin. A coolness spread throughout he quivering body like a soothing tide. Her eyes finally focused, and when they did they fell upon the on man who had always been her anchor, her savoir, and a small fire parked again within her soul.

"Kouga…you came." She whispered through cracked and bleeding lips, "You came…"

"Of course I came Kagome, you are my everything." Kouga whispered as he gently circled her frail and broken body with strong arms. "You will always have me, forever."

"Thank you Kouga, I…"

"Kukukukukuu! Oh how sweet…the lovers are reunited…now you can have the most romantic event ever, you may die together!"

* * *

A?N: Yeah its a cliffy, but y'all like those right? Okies I'm planning to wrap this up within the next feew chapter so yeah Night 

VangieGirl


	22. No Hope

A/N: Hello everyone. It's been almost a year hasn't it? More you say? Perhaps... But despite it all here I am with the next chapter. It is short yes, but I am starting the next chapter immediately. Enjoy and please review...I miss you guys :(

Disclaimer: I do not ow Inu-Yasha

**No Hope**

* * *

Kouga whirled around to see the twisted and terrifying figure of everyone's darkest nightmares enter the room.

"Inu-Yasha, throw me you haori." Kouga ordered, not taking his eyes off the slowly advancing Naraku. Inu-yasha immediately consented, throwing his fire-rat armor to Kouga who passed it to Kagome.

Without even acknowledging the half demon, Naraku lifted his hand and blasted Inu-Yasha with a bolt of pure energy; the half demon screamed in agony and then went limp, blood dripping from his robes to the floor.

Kouga shifted to a fighting stance and covered Kagomes frail body with his own.

Naraku sneered at Kouga's actions, "Oh no need for that young prince, I have seen all the Miko's secrets, more than you have I believe hmmm?"

"Bastard! You will die for this I swear it!" Kouga grated through his teeth, his claws lengthening and his eyes beginning to bleed red. "You will never lay a hand on Kagome again, you will die today and we will return-"

"Home? Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am afraid that is no longer possible, not for young Kagome at least." Naraku purred, his smile growing more malicious.

"What do you mean?" Kouga hissed, the only thing stopping him from charging Naraku being a small pair of hands clutching his back.

"As we speak a band of over ten thousand demons is destroying your portal my dear" Naraku stated, talking around Kouga to the shivering Kagome. "By the time you get back, not that you will because you will be dead, the portal will be lost forever."

"Shut your lying mouth Naraku" Kouga again stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from Naraku's view.

"Lying? Oh no young prince, I only speak the truth, well, that is, in this case" Naraku chuckled, "Kanna, show the wolf and his lover that their lives are mine!" Materializing from the gloom a serene Kanna appeared, carrying a small glass mirror. Kouga's heart gave a jolt as he saw thousands of demons congregated in a sickeningly familiar clearing. He heard Kagome give a despairing whimper as he saw the demons destroy the small wooden well until all that was left was a few splinters. And yet the demons still hurled themselves at the ruins. Suddenly there was a blinding purple light and an explosion, as the smoke cleared Kouga strained his eyes… '_Maybe it didn't work, you can't destroy the well can you?' _

Nothing was left. Kouga felt numb. Absolutely nothing, there was just a plain earth. The clearing was just undisturbed grass with a scar of dirt where the time well used to be.

* * *

A/N: So all I can say is review...seriously, I get no reviews no new chapters...I'm just selfish like that so please indulge me :) 


	23. At a Loss

A/N: Wow...I started this 4 years ago!! Ok I'm finishing it before June! Short chapter here, but they are getting more and more difficult to write

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha**  
**

**Chapter 23: At a Loss **

* * *

Kirara landed with a crash within the miasma soaked courtyard of Naraku's palace. Surveying the dark entrance to the seemingly endless castle Sango took in the wreckage of the front door and the windswept tracks of the wolf demon.

"Kouga is here already, we are only a few minutes behind him."

"Hurry then, Kagome is in there!" The four friends started towards the castle entrance only to be stopped by a fierce wind.

As the dust from the whirlwind cleared a great host of demons appeared, with a figure dressed in a kimono and carrying a fan at the head.

"Kagura!" "Oh hello humans…come for your little miko have you?" Kagura's smile was like ice, and from her red lips to her rigid poise she showed no emotion except cold hatred. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but you're going to die before you ever get to her."

"Hirakotsu!" Sango and Miroku leapt forward as one, not even bothering with an answer. Time was all that mattered now; they had to get to Kagome.

Kagura easily dodged the giant boomerang, and sent a blast of deadly wind with her fan spinning at the monk and demon exterminator. Miroku leapt out of the way, then retaliated but sending a rain of holy wards, destroying a number of the smaller demons. Sango used her boomerang as a shield, "Kirara, get Shippo out of here!"

"No way I'm leaving! You need me guys!" Shippo shouted back, then him and Kirara took out a snake demon that had been trying to creep up unnoticed. "See!"

"All right fine, but don't expect me to save your butt if you two get in trouble!" retorted Sango before jumping up and launching her boomerang at the approaching mass of demons.

"Same back to you Sango!" Shippo shouted back while Kirara roared in reply.

* * *

Naraku gazed serenely at Kanna's mirror, not a flicker of emotion across his white and cruel face. "Ahh, it is such a shame to lose so many of my followers, but I guess everything comes a price hmmm? In this case, however, I believe the result has outweighed the cost. How does it feel to have no home or family priestess?"

"Mama, Souta, Grandpa…" Kagome sunk slowly to the floor, pulling the red haori around her. She hadn't had much hope of getting out of here, but now she didn't know if there was a point…why not just end it all? What was there to fight for?

Kouga saw the shock on Kagome's face and realized what this must mean for the girl; to be in a foreign land, away from everything she ever knew, and now no way to ever return.

With clenched fists he turned to the impassive Naraku, "You have no heart have you? I never thought anyone or anything could sink as low as you have. You soul is beyond evil!"

"Soul? What on earth would I need a soul for? No man needs a soul when he has the power that I have. Besides, it saves me from weak emotions like love and kindness, with those I would have never been able to acquire this." Slowly Naraku put forward his hand and opened it to reveal a small glass ball, flawless except for one tiny crack along it's surface.

"Thanks to you I now have the final two pieces. Without them I would have never been able to accomplish what I am about to." A cold smile graced Naraku's lips as he watched realization dawn upon the Wolf Prince in front of him "Yes, the two final shards, they are the ones within your legs."

* * *

A/N: Reaaady aaaand REVIEW! 


	24. Because He Loved Her

* * *

  


* * *

  


A/N: Hello all, been a while hasn't it? I finally decided to wrap this up so here it goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own them...I just don't.

* * *

The blow of sickening realization was so hard that Kouga had to stop himself from staggering back. So this is what it had all been about, this is what it all came back to: the Shikon Jewel.

"So much pain and heartbreak over one little jewel." Purred Naraku, his face a mask of sick pleasure as he seeped himself within his captive's pain. "Just look what it has done to you all. Oh but don't worry, you won't have to live with the pain much longer. In fact, soon you won't be living at all!"

Naraku coolly glanced at Kagome and then smirked at Kouga, "Yes, I think I'll kill you, but perhaps I will keep the little miko for some more fun."

"Why….can't you….just shut up…you bas...tard…"

All three heads in the room turned to gaze at the blood-soaked hanyou as, his limbs shaking slightly, he lifted his head up to face Naraku; "All you do is….talk. I'm so sick of…hearing your…chatter."

Naraku's eyes narrowed to bloodred slits as he turned to Inu-Yasha, "What did you say, dog?"

"You heard…me" Inu-Yasha was gasping for breath, but his words were laced with contempt. "Why don't you…practice your speeches on people…who care."

Kouga's mind was racing; did this stupid boy _want_ to die? Then suddenly he caught the flicker of a glance Inu-Yasha sent his way, and as Naraku took another step away from Kouga he understood what Inu-Yasha was trying to do.

"_Didn't think you had it in you dog-breath." _Slowly Kouga reached down to take Kagome's hands in his behind his back.

Naraku was now only inches from Inu-Yasha, an expression of fury twisting his features. "How dare you speak to me like that mongrel!"

"Why…shouldn't I? You aren't worth…anything. Everyone knows that." Inu-Yasha's voice was getting stronger as he continued to taunt the increasingly distracted Naraku.

Kagome's eyes were a mixture of despair, terror and confusion as Kouga gently eased her to her feet and tried to communicate to her what he was trying to do. She surprised him by glancing from him to Inu-Yasha and nodding firmly to show she understood what had to be done.

As Kouga slowly helped Kagome to her feet a slap rung out in the small room as Naraku viciously backhanded the chained and bleeding hanyou. It was obvious that his full attention was on the now quietly chuckling half-demon.

"What is it? Are you angry about….how pathetic you…are?" Inu-Yasha winced as Naraku slashed at his midsection, but didn't cease his breathless chuckle. "What? Are you…still bitter that she…was repulsed by you, but loved…me?"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku's restraint had snapped, and as he lunged for Inu-Yasha, Kouga saw his chance. It was no more than a slim hope, but he knew it was all he had.

"NOW KAGOME!" Kouga roared and, throwing caution to the winds he threw himself towards the small door, past the turned back of Naraku. He kept Kagome's hand in a vice-like grip as he boldly hurled her frail body in front of him.

He sensed instead of saw Naraku turning, too late as the demon lord realized his mistake; by letting Inu-Yasha provoke his pride he slipped up for the one crucial second that Kouga needed to escape.

Kouga didn't glance back as he swung Kagome into his arms and took off into the dark of Naraku's castle, his legs glowing purple as he called all possible speed from them. Behind him a cry of animalistic fury echoed through the castle followed by a harsh cry of pain that was abruptly cut short.

Kagome choked on a sob, understanding what such a cry must mean.

_"You did good Dog boy. You really did." _Kouga bowed his head as he forced even more speed out of his straining his legs. He would not let In-Yasha's sacrifice be in vain…

* * *

Oh c'mon you thought I would let you go without a cliffie? Not a chance

Review if you please...I really do love them. Also my sister is all jealous that I have more reviews than her stories...lets keep it that way shall we? ;)

* * *


End file.
